


Snapshots from Avalor

by PidgeyYami



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Disney, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeyYami/pseuds/PidgeyYami
Summary: A collection of my different Eleteo shorts all in one place! Witness the magic, romance, angst and beyond as our magical dream team grow together. A variety of different shorts and prompts await you. If you have suggestions or prompts, let me know!
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 52





	1. Breath of Life

-Breath of Life-  
*My take on the events of “To Save a Sunbird” if things had gone a little differently. We love some angst every now and then. 

There was no way Hool was making it to the statue of Aziluna that was obvious… She was slowly fading away before our very eyes. Her feathers and scales were becoming transparent and her breathing more shallow. I couldn’t help but close my eyes shut. Hool gave everything to repair my scepter without a second thought. She may have even known the risks and still did so because she was my friend. Because she cared about me and Avalor more than her very life. 

“You’ve been a great friend.” She had said in her weakened state. 

Squeezing my eyes together, I knew what I had to do without a second thought myself. It was my detour that wasted precious time for us. I had messed things up further… and it was going to be me that fixed it. 

“I can’t let this happen. I have to do something.” I said, getting up from my spot beside her and eyeing the crystal waters below. 

Instantly sensing my desperation to act, Mateo popped beside me. “You’ve already done all you can.” He said with desperate eyes that were trying to console me. 

My dear friend was always seemingly reminding me to think before acting. He was always looking at me with large hazel eyes gleaming with hesitation or worry at my impulses. I hated to worry him… to worry anyone, but I followed my heart so often and it was a hard habit to stop. 

I looked at him earnestly, pleading him to understand me. “Have I?” 

Looking over at the pool shining again. I was determined to do all I possibly could. I could only hope he would forgive my rash behavior yet again. And I jumped. 

His voice screaming my name was the last thing I heard before I plunged into the depths below. 

-In the Waters Below-

Once I got over the shock of the water hitting my skin and soaking me through, I began to look around the bubbly waters for the statue. The water was temperate and clear as can be as I cut through it with ease. My soaked clothing was weighing me down a bit, but I was determined to find this statue and make it through. How could I let wet clothing stop me now? 

I spotted the outline of a rock formation below me with a telltale statue rising high. It was a decent ways away and I suddenly regretted slightly not getting more information on the pool and just how far the bottom was before jumping… I didn’t really have time or air to dwell on that too much though. I began to paddle and push and swim with as much fervor as I could. Little by little I covered distance, but little by little I could feel the need to breath becoming stronger as well. 

The thought of needing a breath caused a moment of panic and I began to fling my arms more wildly than I would when swimming. My Mama’s face came to mind… 

“That’s it Elena! You can do it!” She said as she held my small body. 

I was kicking my legs and moving my arms in a more doggy paddle style, but slowly and surely I was moving through the water. The excitement of my mother’s voice and the fact I was actually swimming was thrilling. I began to giggle and laugh as she let go and watched me swim a bit more. 

“Elena mi flor. You can do anything you set your mind to. I know you can.” She said smiling brightly. 

I could not let my mother down. Hool down. Mateo down. With a grunt I pushed through. 

I gazed at the colored statue and settled by a circular formation on the base of the head. This must be the spot where Zuzo said you had to touch foreheads to release the breath of life. Relief flooded my veins, but not for long. My chest was beginning to tighten and grow painful as the need to breath was becoming unbearable. Whimpers feel from my mouth as I moved my head to the statue. 

Almost there…I…I-I’m almost…there… as my forehead connected with the cool stone. 

Please work. Oh God please let this work. 

A bright glow began to grow and soon a brilliant golden orb appeared before my eyes. I gasped and that was when I knew I had a terrible mistake. 

-Mateo’s POV-

“She’s been down there too long…” I said as I paced by the pool’s edge. Elena had jumped. She had actually jumped into the pool that was who knows how deep. The panic that was surrounding me was probably felt and shared by the Jaquins around me. I couldn’t sit still as I desperately watched the waters below for any sign of the Princess. 

Part of me wanted to be upset. This isn’t the first time Elena acted on impulse and put herself in harm’s way, but… this could very well be her last. 

I tried to recall the look on her face before she jumped. Her chocolate brown and golden eyes were trying to communicate with me. She had asked my forgiveness before she even acted. She knew she was being reckless and knew I would have stopped her. I should have stopped her. 

“We have to go and look for her. I can’t just stay up here and wait!” I said, fingers pulling through my waves of hair anxiously. 

“Mateo. We have to have faith in Elena and we can’t just leave Hool here alone.” Miggs said, scanning the water from beside me. 

I looked over at him, then Skylar, then Hool. I did have faith in Elena. God I believed in her more than anything or anyone in this world. She helped me. She pulled me from the shadows and showed me what I could be. She cared about me and she never left my side as well. She was a dear friend and the thought of her…of her not being here was squeezing my heart in an incredibly painful way. I believed in Elena… but I had no idea what she was facing down there alone and after all magic or not, she was still human. 

Her determined eyes glancing at me before she jumped were haunting me even now. I wish I had taken a moment to study her more. To remember the way her hair fell gracefully in delicate waves. To remember the confident way she held herself and even the times she didn’t hold herself so gracefully just a little more. I just wanted to remember everything about her in case… No. I couldn’t think that way. I could never allow myself to consider life without her in it. It would be too dull… it would be too painful… it would be too lonely. 

“Take me down there please.” I begged Miggs. 

He could see the fear and anxiety I had and only could nod as I jumped on his back and we flew down. 

We skidding along the waters surface as I looked back and fourth around me for any sign of Elena. 

“Come on Elena… please.” I whispered taking in every spot of water I could as Miggs hovered. 

Suddenly a bright light pierced through the water’s surface and seemingly floated. 

“The Breath of Life!” Miggs exclaimed. 

I looked side to side more desperately now. “But…where is Elena…” I dared utter. 

I reached down and grabbed the glowing orb. Looking around more and still not seeing Elena. I knew what I had to myself. 

“Miggs, get this to Hool as quickly as you can. I need to find Elena.” I said down to him. 

With a strong nod I placed the orb in his paws and jumped myself into the water. 

Bubbles sprang around me as I kicked to stay afloat underneath. My eyes struggled to adjust, but once they did the sight that awaited me would give me nightmares for years to come. For there floating and not moving, was Elena. 

I could barely recall how I reached her so quickly, but the next thing I knew I was grabbing her around her waist and pulling her to the surface. 

I gasped as I broke the water and pulled Elena’s head to the air. Her body was limp against mine and her head lulled to my neck. 

“Elena? ELENA?!” I yelled, lightly smacking her cheek and shaking her body. 

She yet again remained still. 

“Someone help! Please!!” I screamed up to the Jaquins. 

In a flurry of feathers and a gust of wind, we were dumped onto the cliff above. I pulled myself to my feet and moved the princess’ unmoving body onto her back. 

“Elena you can’t do this!! Please Elena! I need you to open your eyes!!” I said frantically shaking her shoulders and leaning down to feel for a breath. 

“The princess isn’t breathing!!” Skylar yelled from beside me. 

I could see the tears in his eyes, the terror in Miggs’, and the somber face Hool (who was now seemingly well) had. 

“We have to do something!!” someone cried. 

I thought to every single spell I had ever learned and seen. And yet in the anxiety of the moment, I couldn’t recall an exact spell for this situation. I felt helpless. Elena was going to die and all we could do was watch as the life left her body…

Her face was beginning to pale and water droplets leaked from her hair and clothes. Her bright light was fading. 

No. It couldn’t end like this… It just couldn’t… Elena who suffered so much and still was so strong could not end like this. She had taken on evil sorcerers and threats to the kingdom. She had lived each day full of love for her people, family, and friends… She had called me her friend.She had stood by my side. She had stood up for me. She could NOT end like this. I wouldn’t let it end like this. 

I pinched her nose and took a deep breath of mine, to give to her. 

Her lips were impeccably soft. Her skin, although pale and cold, was so soft and delicate to the touch. I tried to push those thoughts away however and focus on saving her life, though I had never even dreamed of being this close to her. 

How ironic that in search of the “Breath of Life”, she would lose her own. And while I didn’t have a magic spell for this, I had myself to give. Every breath I took for her, every compression to her chest, I prayed to whatever gods there were and spirits around to let her live. 

God let her live… Please. Her family needs her, her kingdom needs her, and I need her… Oh my gosh… I need her… She. Can’t. End. Like. This. 

Stunned through my latest revelation and yet not giving it much time to settle in, I gave her one strong breath with all I had and suddenly her eyes snapped open and she began to cough. Turning her on her side to let her cough up the water, I held her shoulders carefully with shaking hands. 

She’s alive. God she’s alive. I can’t believe it. 

“M-Mateo…” She said in a weak, scratchy voice as her eyes fluttered open. 

I couldn’t help myself and flung my arms around her. 

I held onto her for dear life. She was warming up again even in wet clothing and her breathing was stabilizing. She was alive and in my arms as proof. 

“Don’t you ever, ever, do something like that again… please don’t. I can’t watch you do that again…” I murmured against her back. 

“I-I’m sorry Mateo…” She said and her shoulders slumped a bit. 

I pulled back, feeling the warm tears pool down my face now as I faced her. Her eyes with their golden tint in just the right light. Her rosy cheeks that highlighted her smile. Her beautiful face. She was alive and she was still here with me. 

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters. You saved Hool. You did it. But please, Elena, do not put yourself in danger like that again.” I said bravely placing one of my hands against her cheek. 

She turned redder, “Mateo…” She said at a lose for words, as her eyes tried to read the many emotions on my face. 

If my emotions were painted on my face, then she was attempting to analyze each and every one of them and find their deeper meanings… Until she seemed to settle on a specific emotion and it looked as if wheels were beginning to turn in her head. 

We stayed there, facing each other, close enough to feel each other breathing and close enough to see the flecks of colors in each other’s eyes, when a cough interrupted us. 

“I hate to break up the… moment… but shouldn’t we get Hool back to the other Sunbirds now? I’m sure they are worried.” Skylar said avoiding any eye contact with us, nervously. 

We both sprung apart instantly. Nervous laughter filled the space between us and I wiped my tears as I stood. There would be a time to think about what happened later… Elena was wiping some of the water from her face and hair as I stood watching her. The princess, my dearest friend, was alive. 

I held my hand out to her as the Jaquins and Hool moved silently toward the front of the temple opening. She looked up at me and a flash of an emotion crossed her face as she took my hand. Dare I say it… it looked almost like… love. 

Maybe she had read my emotions well after all.


	2. If You Only Knew

-If You Only Knew-  
*Giving Mateo a voice for “The Magic Within” Special. My relationship kind of helped inspire this fic and the feels.

Pacing wasn’t a new quirk to Elena at all. If I could have a Pan Dulce for every time I had caught the crown princess pacing, I’d have an entire palace full. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t necessarily bad! It was actually kind of endearing to see it when it meant she was thinking of a creative solution or planning something for the good of the kingdom. It physically highlighted how dedicated she was to being a good, fair leader and helping others. When it involved seeing her stressed and in pain however, that was when I could probably do without it.

Even though I was always by her side, I sometimes felt miles away from her and those were the moments I hated most. There were times and situations where I just could not relate or understand her position or help fully… no matter how hard I tried. I hated seeing her drift away from people and become consumed by worry or fear. For such a brave princess, she had her fears too and I knew them well by now. I could see them when she thought of the dangers her family and kingdom faced from Ashe and the Delgados. I could see it even now as she saw her very self as a danger.

The look of desperation and hurt on her face at the aftermath of her new found magic, broke my heart. No amount of imaginary fluffy baby Jaquins would distract her from this pain as she watched her family scream for help down the mountain side. This extraordinary woman in front of me, who never failed to amaze me with her strength and heart, was fading into despair in front of my eyes. Could I just sit by and watch her drown in her guilt and fear? No. I couldn’t.

“My emotions just create disasters!” She yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration; her eyes taking on a darker hue and threatening to expel tears.

As I opened my mouth to console her, a high voice spoke, “Hey! Your emotions created me.”

My eyes opened wide at a realization and solution to the magic.

“Flo’s Right!” I said, my smile growing as I faced the princess and magical creature.

“Huh?” They both looked at me confused.

“You can use your emotions to make good things happen like before!” I said as I walked toward Elena.

She still seemed relatively confused and bordering on further frustration at my words. I could only hope that my attempt to soothe her worries and heart would work… that they would reach her. After all I owed her so much, among many other things. I knew for a fact I would not be the Wizard I am today without her.

I could still picture us standing on the palace balcony as she sang to encourage me to trust in myself. Hope swelled inside me and my heart felt warm realizing that someone believed and cared enough to see me succeed. Sure, Mami had always shown me so much care and encouragement, but to come from someone like her… It changed everything. It made me push harder, work harder, and grow because it wasn’t just for me, but her as well. She herself had said, in a shocking revelation to me that evening, that she needed me by her side. By her side is where I planned to stay for as long as I could. Magic or not, if mi amiga needed me I would be there.

“What emotion will create that?” Elena said, using her hands as she so often does to express herself.

This was the moment… Was I really willing to open this door and now? Because the fact was that I knew exactly what emotion would create good and was more powerful than anything else, but the implications were…strong. Could I bring it up without implying more? Was I alright with implying more? Implying myself even? Because it was an incredibly strong emotion, the strongest I knew of and the strongest I had ever experienced. It was the emotion that kept me glued to a certain anxious princess’ side even now…

“Love.” I said, touching my heart.

The look on her face of absolute surprise was obvious. She had leaned away from me subconsciously and her amber eyes flashed side to side, searching me for a further explanation. Maybe she was confused at the very idea? Or maybe she was confused with the way the word came from my lips? Because the second I thought of it, the word came out with all the emotion that it held for me when I thought of those I loved dearest… when I thought of her.

Sensing her need for me to continue, I daringly grasped her hands in mine.

“Love. Love is the most powerful emotion of all. Love is stronger than anger.” I said, regrettably letting go of her hands after a little bit and looking at her, hopeful she could see the honesty and even the meaning in my words.

She turned from me, holding her head and sighing however. “Even if you’re right how do I find love at a time like this?” She said exasperated yet again, facing the mountainside below where her family was still struggling.

And just like that, there it was: a door. Not just any door, but the door that I had been so afraid to potentially open one day. This door, and the emotions involved with it, had kept me up at night sometimes. How do you even begin to discuss feelings with your closest friend? Especially feelings about your closest friend? And she wasn’t just any closest friend, she was Elena Castillo-Flores, magical crown princess of Avalor. She descended from royalty and was adored by all. She was a treasure beyond a crown and held the biggest heart in any kingdom. She deserved the world and beyond. How could I expect that she’d want me?

I also wasn’t blind to what her title also meant in terms of love itself. She would likely not have a choice in terms of a partner; though knowing how headstrong she is, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. Her partner would likely come from royal blood and a powerful kingdom maybe that could offer her everything and the world… Meanwhile I-I was just a normal Avaloran who happened to study magic and had very little to offer outside of that. How would I take care of her? Provide for her and the kingdom? She deserved so much, she deserved the best, and I would be by her side ensuring her happiness however she wanted it. Whatever way she wanted me. At the end of the day, her happiness was far beyond my own. It would always be the number one thing I cared about, even above my feelings.

I also didn’t want to hurt her or ruin our friendship. We were a perfect team… Could I risk ruining that? But…But was it a risk I would be willing to take? What if it didn’t ruin things? What if…dare I think it…what if she began to understand how I felt? What if she understood and didn’t reject me? What if it allowed her to think about our bond and all it could mean and be? We were a perfect team, a balance, and I loved what we had.

I made the choice, in that single moment, to side with the positive thoughts of what could be bravely. I opened my mouth and motioned to get her attention. But it seemed that wasn’t meant to be, at least today, as Flo jumped down and grabbed our attention, reminding Elena of her mother’s song.

I stood back, mouth gapped open, at the moment itself. Did…did that just happen? Was my confession, my life changing confession, just interrupted by Flo? My mind was a haze of confusion and humor? And yet, I could feel myself begin to surrender to the circumstances that had occurred. I even began to chuckle. Maybe it just wasn’t the time, or the place, to have that conversation. After all we were surrounded by several people and her family’s safety was still in jeopardy… not exactly the ideal moment to confess your love for your best friend…

I let out a long sigh and smiled as I watched Elena lose her fears and recall her mother’s love. That was the love she needed right now. I could watch from the side, be by her side, until another time; maybe until the right time, if it ever came. In the end though as always, it was all worth it to see her smile again.

Oh Elena, if you only knew…


	3. Marry Me

-Marry Me-  
*Hello again friends! Here’s another Eleteo fanfic to make you sob. This is by far my most emotional and personal story to date, with good chunks of it being inspired from my very own life. Enjoy! Give it a like and let me know if you cried too. 

Off in the distance, bells chimed in cheer. The whole kingdom was celebrating the momentous day that awaited them and especially the royal family. The Crown Princess, recently Queen, had chosen a suitor and husband-to-be. The union would cement two kingdoms together and bring even more peace and prosperity throughout the realm. The citizens were smiling and dancing around as music filled the streets. Merchants were selling flowers and visitors from far and wide had come to join the festivities that were sure to last the weekend through. The joy was infectious to all it would seem…but the very bride to be…

The sun shone through the balcony doors into the royal suite of the Queen of Avalor herself. Handmaidens bustled to and fro bringing different items to pamper the Queen with in preparation for her big day. The Queen sat on a chair in front of her vanity as two ladies busied themselves with taming her thick curls into a gorgeous up-do, woven with orange Avaloran flowers. Another maiden sprinkled the Queen with scented perfumes that smelled of the very same flowers she adored so much. She sat poised and composed, staring into the mirror at the work being down around her. 

“Oh mija, they brought your dress!” Abuela squealed as another lady came into the suite with a large bag. This caught the Queen’s attention and she turned around as the same woman began to open the bag and unveil a dress. Multiple gasps filled the room as they took in the sheer beauty before them. The dress was delicate; ivory colored lace was placed throughout the top bodice and flowed into the corset design. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder and they too were covered in a lace pattern. The skirt was a full ball gown that glowed with lace and beading at the trim, attaching to a magnificent train that cascaded in length. Securing the waist, a bright red ribbon with beading to match; the Queen’s signature color. 

Elena felt herself gasp too and yet she could not bring a smile to fully reach her eyes like everyone else in the room. She didn’t know when it started exactly, but the illusions revolving her wedding day had begun to turn more bitter as the days passed. 

Prince Eliseo was a wonderful young man. The two had met in passing at several balls and been formally introduced doing a key trade agreement between their two kingdoms. The Prince had taken the plunge and approached the princess after admiring her from a distance for some time; they had clicked and formed a lovely friendship over Avaloran chocolate and several mutual interests. To anyone watching, it seemed like the stars had aligned.

Elena, for her part, thought he was a very sweet man. Prince Eliseo was a caring man, respectful and noble in his intents. He was charming with his words and with his looks as well. No one could deny his attractive features and yet he was not cocky; or at least until you really knew him. He was very intelligent and that was where he could become a bit conceited at times; though it was quite easy for Elena to knock his ego down if she had to. At the beginning their small adventures were fun… and then she had begun to bore, though she would disclose that with no one. 

He had taken great care into planning the proposal to include her family and friends, even the things she enjoyed the most. She had known of the plan when she wasn’t supposed to however and had to act surprised. Her tears had been real, as she faced an overwhelming amount of emotion in the moment at the fact that someone would go through such effort to share their affection and desire to spend their life with her. Those emotions soon fell mildly flat when she realized that everyone she loved was in attendance, except a certain pair of hazel green eyes. 

He would later claim his mother had been ill and he could not leave her alone, but the fact remained; he wasn’t there. On one of the most important days of her life, her dearest friend hadn’t been there and perhaps the impact that had on her had begun to turn the wheels that would lead her here today. 

He was part of her court, one of those who would stand by her side as she spoke her vows and celebrated her new life, and yet…something was terribly off. As she gazed at her dress, she couldn’t help but think back to a conversation she had with her royal wizard months before. 

“Are you sure you are ready Elena?” He had asked her as they sat together in the garden. It was during another royal celebration where the two friends had snuck off to get some air when she had mentioned to him of how she had caught wind of the proposal plans. 

Beaming she had looked at him and said, “Of course I am! Eliseo is a wonderful partner. He cares for me and my family loves him as well. He would take care of me and the kingdom; I know he would.” 

If she had looked more closely, she would have noticed Mateo’s face fall, echoes of pain flash through his usually playful eyes, but she didn’t notice; she was lost in a daydream. 

“Then if you say you are ready, you know I’ll be right by your side. I’ll be there always.” He had said with deep emotion behind his words. Emotions she would seemingly never know. 

She smiled as she hugged him, “Thank you so much Mateo. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

And months later, another conversation was spoken. 

“You’re…you’re leaving?” She said nearly speechless. 

Mateo nodded, “I have been offered a chance to deepen my magic skills along some seasoned wizards in Enchancia. I-I’ll be leaving right after your wedding actually.” He said, not meeting her eyes. 

If you could have heard it, you’d have heard the sound of the princess’ heart tearing in two. 

“I-I don’t know what to say Mateo… That, well that would be a wonderful opportunity for you. You’d learn and grow so much. I, I just wish it wasn’t so far away from here honestly…” She struggled through the words to convey a sense of happiness for him. It was incredibly painful however and it would dash her emotions for the rest of the evening. 

Gazing at the gorgeous dress in front of her, she saw her absolute dream come true. Everything she could have asked for and wanted was coming to place, so why wasn’t she… happy? She was truly perplexed and today was NOT the day to be dealing with deep confusion over her emotions and plans. She was getting married. 

-

If her emotions had been confusing before, they multiplied when the dress was actually on her. She could now see herself fully, ready to give herself to someone and spend her life with them. She felt sick. She feigned smiles with those around her and began to move into the separate suite to meet with her court before beginning her journey to the chapel. She could have honestly bolted right then and there as she recalled that she would have to face those hazel eyes she had been thinking about in mere seconds. 

As she walked through the doors to be greeted by her bridal court, she instantly locked eyes on the pair she was dreading to do so with. Mateo’s mouth dropped. As the ladies around them gushed about how beautiful Elena looked, she could only see him. He looked handsome clad in new vestments that still stated he was a royal wizard and yet were still so him; a maroon vest with gold lining, dark pants, and polished boots. His hair had been combed from it’s usual messy waves and he wore a golden bow tie to match. 

He found he could not speak. He could feel the tears pool in his eyes at the sight of the person he felt to be his soulmate. She was beyond words; she was radiant. Truly no more beautiful a picture of grace and splendor existed but her. 

“Beautiful.” He mouthed to her, with that being the only word he could say, as his eyes shined with tears and his hand was placed over his heart. 

She could feel her eyes began to water and she smiled before mouthing back, “Gracias mi amigo.” 

-

As she walked down the aisle, arm-in-arm with her abuelo, she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Prince Eliseo stood handsomely at the altar waiting for her with a smile, conveying his utmost love. Her family wept happily from their seats as she passed and her bridal party as well could not contain their emotions at the sight of her. And then, there was him. For as hard as she tried to lock eyes with Eliseo only, she could not. Her eyes fell to her closest friend. 

He looked like he could crumble at any moment and yet, a bright smile remained on his face. But she knew him better than that. She had known him for years. They had laughed together, cried together, grown together. He knew her heart and soul like no one else that existed. Flashes of memories played across her mind from years before of all their adventures. Every hug. Every smile. Every laugh. Every moment that felt like home. And it was in that moment of not being able to breathe, that she suddenly took a deep breath… and everything made sense. 

She stopped walking. 

The crowds began to murmur in confusion and her Abuelo nudged her carefully, “Mi reina, are you alright?” He asked her. 

Eyes shining with confidence and newfound fervor, she looked at her grandfather before laughing, “Abuelo. I’ve never felt better.” She said and unhooked her arm from his before walking quickly to Prince Eliseo herself. 

The prince looked incredibly confused as she approached him; a sad smile on her face. 

“Eliseo… I am not marrying you today.” 

Loud gasps rang in the chapel and outrage was heard between the whispers. 

“Elena…Elena…why?” He said; his voice conveyed all of his heartbreak. 

Elena knew that she would never be able to erase his face and voice from her mind for as long as she lived. She had meant what she said, but she would forever regret causing the pain and suffering of the innocent man in front of her. For it was her own inability to recognize her true emotions earlier, that had lead to his pain now. She knew that there was nothing she could say or do to ever soften the blow that she had dealt him. 

“Eliseo. My friend. You have been nothing but kind to me. You have shown me great care. I will forever be thankful for that truly… But you do not have my heart. I’m afraid it’s belonged to another long before I even realized it myself! For that, I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me and find true happiness.” She said holding his hands gently. 

A stray tear fell from his eye as he closed them tightly. She tenderly wiped it away. 

“Elena. My dear. As much as it pains me like nothing else, I-I understand. I want you to be happy. I hope you both have everlasting happiness. I mean that.” He said and squeezed his hands once more, before letting them go… forever. 

The prince departed in agony, but with his head held high. He knew that he would be happy one day. 

Elena took a huge sigh, feeling an elated weight off her shoulders. She was free. 

Before the crowds could fully begin to protest or her family scramble to her, she took the moment of shock to speak again. 

“My fellow friends and family, I apologize. From the deepest parts of me, I apologize for my indecisive heart. I have wounded many today. I have probably made some doubt my decision making and who I am. But I believe a greater injustice would have been to marry someone I did not truly want to commit my life and heart to. What kind of a queen and person would I be if I did that? Please, learn from my example dear friends. Listen to your heart’s callings and do not wait.” She spoke with the demeanor of the queen she was: strong and valiant, yet emotional and vulnerable.

Silence turned into clapping and soon people began to join in support for their queen for being so candid with them. She was not perfect, but one could never say that she wasn’t honest with her people. Elena’s heart soared. But now, she had something long awaited to do. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the Queen then turned to her bridal court and all eyes followed her movements. Her footsteps took her to her dearly beloved best friend before anyone knew it. 

Mateo, who had been lost in an array of emotions mixed with pride for his friend, soon was gazing into her amber eyes up closely in surprise. “Elena?” he asked. 

The Queen’s smile shined brighter than ever, her eyes tender and blissfully gazing into his emerald orbs. Her face shone of understanding, of peace, and of so much more. 

“My dearest friend and faithful companion. You’ll have to forgive me as well, for I think I have wronged you most of all. Mateo, you have been by my side for years and years now. We started off as friends and soon became so much more. You were the person I would confide in without a second thought. Through all of the up’s and down’s that came my way, you were the one that pulled me through. You gave all of yourself so openly and never asked for anything in return. You were content being by my side however I needed you. You were never afraid to speak up and tell me the truth when it needed to be said. You were always willing to encourage me and remind me of who I am if I ever struggled or forgot. I mean my goodness, just by looking at each other we could know what the other was thinking! Your hugs are absolutely legendary and your smile so great. We’ve been through so many adventures that I’ve loved so much and I could never imagine adventuring without you. Thank you my friend for being so wonderfully, amazingly, and magically you.” Elena spilled without filter and not caring who heard. 

Mateo gazed into his friend’s eyes with deep care as his heart soared at her words, but confusion. “Elena, you don’t ever have to thank me for that. But how did you wrong me though?” he said. 

She nearly laughed and drew closer, making him go still. “I’ve wronged you because while we promised to keep no secrets from each other, I’m afraid I lied about one thing. I don’t think I can hold it in any longer either. Mateo de Alva, my dearest friend, I am irrevocably in love with you.”

As the words that had been waiting to be said finally fell, no one in the room could dare react. Mateo thought he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. This was never meant to be more than a fantasy to entertain his mind with. It was never meant to be and yet, here it was… happening. 

Elena watched him carefully, trying to read his expression and for all the familiarity between them, she could not know what he was thinking in that moment. 

His lips parted slightly before the words spilled out with years worth of adoration and hidden love driving them, “Elena Castillo-Flores. Marry me.”


	4. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Voahahaha! I come forth with more angsty-romance Eleteo for your day! Inspired yet again by real life circumstances with some magical touches to it. Hope you all enjoy! If you have any topics or ideas for me to write on, comment below or message me! Thanks for the support

-By Your Side-  


Laying in the doctor’s suite was not how Elena wanted to start her day. She wasn’t too fond of hospitals or clinics as she was headstrong often enough to get by without needing them. She wasn’t too proud to admit when she really, really needed to visit one however, for a sprained ankle or fever could be more damaging if left untreated. But she was a healthy woman! At 18 years she was the picture of health, always finding time to get some exercise of some sort even on royal business days. Her appetite was large and she ate a wide variety of foods to keep a balance. She had never had anything to cause concern for all her life, even if she had been imprisoned in a magical amulet for 41 years and magic pumped through her veins.

Then one day, Elena began to start feeling strange. It had started minor and could have almost been lost in her daily musings. She had begun to have headaches, feel more fatigued, nauseous, she was off balance (more so than normal) and dizzy, and had a constant on and off pain in her lower abdomen. She didn’t think they were anything too concerning though even then; surely she was dealing with “female stuff” and growing. It hadn’t impeded her daily functions much either so there was no real need to create a fuss. She was strong and would chug through just fine. 

-

“Ha ha! I told you I’d be able to get it this time!” Elena shouted in glee. 

The Crown Princess and her royal wizard were practicing magic in the gardens currently as they did from time to time. It was becoming a habit to fill quiet afternoons with rambunctious practice sessions to grow her magic skills better. Her concentration was improving and her emotions weren’t ruling her as often and for that she had to thank her friend. 

“I’m impressed Elena! You are really getting the hang of your magic everyday more and more.” Mateo said as he lowered his tamborita. 

“Ah, I know! I can almost fully channel these crazy emotions into doing what I want. No more magical chaos.” She said smugly wiping her shoulder off. 

Behind them a garden statue crashed into a bush below suddenly, startling the two friends. 

“Okay… no magical chaos starting now.” She said wincing at the damage she had inflicted in the royal gardens… again. 

Mateo shook his head laughing, “Let’s get this cleaned up, shall we?” He said amused and hit his tamborita with the right spell to fix the statue good as new. 

Elena sighed, “Thanks Mateo. This palace would be a wreck without you.” She said and went to put a hand on his shoulder when a stab of pain hit her lower side. 

She doubled over a little and her hand subconsciously reached for the site of the pain. Mateo didn’t miss a beat. 

“Elena! Are you alright?!” He gasped and put his arms around her shoulders to steady her. 

The princess’ head was spinning slightly, but the pain had dulled a bit as she stood up straighter. 

“Ugh…Thanks Mateo. I’m not too sure what happened. Just a bit of pain though, so maybe I overworked myself a little today.” She said holding her head to attempt and stop the spinning in her head. 

Mateo looked at her with uncertainty still; his green eyes glowed sadly. His friend had doubled over rather roughly and she had seemed to reach for her lower side… Was she still in pain? Did she also have a headache as she was now holding her head? It wasn’t that he thought she was lying, but he knew that being as strong and independent as she was that she did sometimes downplay the severity of any personal issues. The last thing he wanted was for Elena to be suffering in silence all alone. She had spent enough time alone in that amulet, he wanted to make sure she never felt isolated again.

Frowning at her still weak state he spoke up again, “Maybe I should take you to get checked up?”

Her face said it all. 

“Hey, I just wanna be careful. I’ll go with you if you want? Please. For me Elena? I would feel much better if you did.” He said with a compassionate look that tugged her heart. She could never say no when he did that. 

She sighed, “Fine. I’ll go get checked I guess.” 

Mateo smiled at the small victory. He cared so deeply for his amiga and just wanted to ensure she was well and able to function. He would never forgive himself if she was ill and he ignored it. Now they would go to the doctor and she would be up and better in no time. 

“Thank you. Now let’s get you to the clinic.” He said, squeezing her shoulders and she nodded softly. 

She moved to begin walking and another wave of dizziness hit her hard. She couldn’t hide the swaying her body did and soon Mateo was grasping her body again. 

“Okay, maybe we go slowly.” Elena said, slightly groggy as the world seemed to pivot around her; colors blurring together. 

Now the royal wizard was beginning to get more anxious. He hadn’t seen Elena weak and helpless too many times before and it never failed to send warning alarms in his head. Without another word he swooped her legs from under her and carried her in his arms. 

“Mateo…You…You don’t have to c-carry me… I-I’ll be fine…” She said, willing the dizziness to stop. 

He shook his head, “You just hang tight okay? I’ll get you there soon Elena. You’re going to be alright.” He said, unsure whether he was fully speaking to her or himself. 

-

Elena lay on the soft bed in the royal doctor’s suite for the doctor to arrive. Her dizziness had subsided thankfully, but she still felt a dull cramping feeling and slight nausea as she tried to relax her body and wait. Mateo sat faithfully by her side as promised; elbows leaned on his knees and his head resting in his palms. He would occasionally look over at her to see if she was in pain or had fallen asleep. He had walked as quickly and as gently as he could to assure she would arrive in a timely manner. He had to dodge several palace staff and guards who expressed concern for the princess, reassuring them that she was just a little under the weather and needed rest. 

He would be lying though if he said he wasn’t worried. He had noticed she was in pain. He had noticed she was in discomfort and dozing in and out of sleep; very out of character for her. She always had bundles of energy to go around and was ready to go at any moment. He hoped the doctor would have some answers and be able to tell them what was ailing the princess. He had hope, however, that it was simply a bug or cold that she would be able to sleep off. She was the strongest person he knew and he had no doubt she would find herself back on her feet as soon as she could. Mateo would do his best to ensure that she actually rested until that point. 

“Mateo?” Elena said looking at her friend who was clearly worried and in his own mind. 

Mateo looked up at her and his thoughts ceased for a moment at the unsure look on her face. “Something wrong?” He asked her, rubbing his robes nervously. 

She shook her head, “Not exactly…Mateo… What if there is a chance that I’m like sick-sick?” She said with a frown. 

The thought didn’t sit well with him.

“Don’t think about that. Let’s just wait to see what the doctor says alright?” He said and grabbed the hand closest to him tightly. 

She was Elena. There was no way she wasn’t okay. To see her questioning herself though and see her so uncertain, broke his heart. Her in pain to any capacity hurt him. He would literally do anything to take her pain anyway and ease her sorrows to whatever capacity he could. He would calm her stresses and emotions and help her find peace in whatever situation because of who she was to him. She was like his light whether she realized it or not. Everything he was, was because of her. 

As Mateo went to open his mouth and spill forth more of his heart, the doctor arrived. 

The doctor was an older woman with a kind face; hair pulled up and paper pad in hand for notes and references to be made. She smiled at the pair and took a seat next to the bed. 

“Crown Princess Elena Castillo-Flores, it is always a surprise to see you here your majesty.” She said teasingly. 

“Oh believe me, it’s a surprise to us too.” Mateo said earning a look from Elena that made him shut up instantly. 

“Royal Wizard Mateo de Alva, it is a pleasure to see you as well.” She said amused to note him by the princess’ side and eyeing their connected hands. 

Mateo blushed brightly and coughed nervously while releasing Elena’s hand. “A-A pleasure to see you as well.” 

-

Mateo stayed by Elena’s side as she explained her symptoms. He was deeply troubled to learn this had been going on a while now and she hadn’t alerted anyone. The doctor nodded, taking notes and asking her own questions to elaborate on what the princess was feeling. She took the princess’ vitals and checked her basic wellness. When it came time to do a more in-depth evaluation, she politely asked Mateo to give them some privacy. 

Mateo quickly stood up, awkwardly bumping into the chair he was in before casting a shy smile of encouragement to Elena. She eagerly returned it, hoping that it would be enough to ease some of his concerns for she knew he had to have them. She felt slight guilt in not opening up to him about what she was feeling earlier on, after all they were best friends. Best friends tell each other everything, but for some reason she had held herself back from letting him know. She owed him an apology for sure and made a mental note to do so as soon as she could.

“Alright Princess Elena have you been experiencing any other symptoms? Anything pertaining to your cycles perhaps?” The doctor kindly asked, feathered pen ready to notate. 

Elena frowned a bit, “I mean… I guess so actually. More painful for sure and different then I recall them to be.” 

The doctor stopped noting and leaned closer to Elena. “Would you please elaborate a bit more? I think we might have to look into what’s troubling you a bit differently.” 

-

Numbness would probably be the way to describe how Elena was feeling. Her mind was blank, save for the words that the Doctor had spoken mere seconds ago. 

“I…I what?” She spoke, unsure if it was anger or despair clawing its way up her throat. 

The Doctor put her hand on the Princess’ shoulder tenderly, before repeating herself. “Princess Elena… Your illness is probably affecting your reproductive system, causing all these symptoms, and while we won’t know until testing confirms it… I am unsure if you will be able to have children… I am terribly, terribly sorry. We will do everything we can to make that possible for you.” 

Elena didn’t move. She didn’t blink or respond in anyway to the doctor’s words. The doctor could feel the heaviness in the room and knew that this was a horrible thing to be told; she couldn’t imagine how the princess was feeling. She wouldn’t have to imagine for long, because soon the room darkened and the wind began to blow harshly from an unseen source. The princess’ dress turned a deep purple although her face betrayed no sign of emotion. 

The doctor braced herself, grabbing items that flew through the air. She knew that the princess was magical and her abilities sometimes seeped into the environment around her with little control; she didn’t know what to do when it happened though. 

As if sensing the princess’ distress or perhaps the magic radiating, Mateo burst through the doors to the clinic. The wind was raging harder now and the Doctor had ducked behind her chair by the time Mateo confirmed that the magic outburst was indeed Elena’s doing. In the center of the storm, sat Elena staring off into blank space; dress a dark purple shade he hadn’t seen before. Something had set the princess’ mood off so drastically that her anxiety had turned into a panic or despair he had only witnessed perhaps a very small amount of times. If Elena didn’t calm down soon, she would destroy the clinic and hurt someone…

He slowly made his way over to her, shielding himself from the wind with his arms. “Elena! Elena listen to me! Whatever is going on, you are going to be okay!” He started shouting to try and get through to her. 

She turned to face him and he noticed tears pooled, but not falling. He finally reached her side and grabbed her clasped hands tightly. 

“Elena, listen to me please. It kills me to see you like this, but you need to calm down. You need to try and relax the magic inside you. I don’t know what is hurting you so badly, but I promise you Elena I will do anything I can to erase it; I will stay by your side. No matter what you face, I will face it. Whatever you have to carry, I will carry it too. You will never be alone again and I will stop at nothing to make sure you are alright. Elena, amiga, please believe me.” He said, struggling over the wind and emotions to speak and moving his hands to now cup her face. 

Looking straight into his emerald eyes, something in Elena broke and the magic swirling from within her stopped. Items fell to the ground and the light returned to the room as only the breathing of Mateo and the Princess could be heard. 

“M-Mateo…” She whimpered and fell into his arms harshly. 

In all the years of knowing her, he hadn’t seen her in this much pain openly around him. He knew she grieved, hurt, and feared, but she didn’t show it too much to the public around her. Whether she felt like she had to handle it on her own or just didn’t want to burden others, he didn’t know. What he did know was that Elena has hurting badly and didn’t know how to process what she was feeling. Why she was feeling like that was another question…

He rubbed her back tenderly and whispered encouragements and beyond in the close space between them. Her tears began to fall and he just held her as close as he could to let her know she wasn’t alone in this moment. 

“She doesn’t know…S-She doesn’t know if I can…h-have a family one day…” Elena said through sobs. 

Mateo’s eyes closed. God no. Not Elena… If anyone deserved happiness and the chance to have a family of her own one day, it was her. She deserved to marry a wonderful man and have a child; an heir to the throne that she would love unconditionally. He couldn’t imagine what she was feeling. Elena loved children. She would always make time to greet and even play with the Avaloran children she encountered. She had such a child-like spirit and protectiveness to her that would be perfect as a mother. The thought of her being unable to have something like that, deeply hurt him even more as he watched her suffer. 

“Oh Elena… “ He said. He didn’t know what to say honestly. 

“How will I have an heir to the throne now? Who would even want to marry me if I can’t give them kids?” She began to say, dress turning a blue color with her despair. 

“Don’t say that. Any man would be beyond lucky to have you in their lives, children or no children. Your worth stretches beyond securing an heir one day. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever known and this will not change that. It won’t change how anyone sees you or their capacity to love you.” He said more stern this time and gazing into her eyes. 

He wanted her to know that he meant what he said and would never leave her. 

Elena hiccuped as her sobs began to relax a bit more. He hoped that his words brought her some relief. She began to wipe her face of the tears. 

“Mateo. Thank you.” She said very seriously. 

He smiled at her adoringly. “Elena, I meant every word. I won’t leave your side. We will figure things out and I will do everything in my power. Have hope Elena. But again know that this doesn’t change anything about you to me. You are still incredible. You are lovely and wonderful. You are…beautiful.” He said then blushing heavily. 

Her cheeks took on a rosy tint as well. “Thanks.” She said as she was trying to process his words. He thought she was beautiful?

“Well, like…I mean… You are…” He tripped over his words again. 

“So you aren’t just saying that to make me feel better?” She said with a slight smile. 

He immediately shook his head, “Nope. I mean it… If that’s okay with you.” 

She smiled. Mateo, with his many quirks and charm, could be the only person outside her family that she wouldn’t mind saying that seriously. He thought she was beautiful. Even after she almost destroyed the room they were in and even after finding out she may not be able to be a mother, he still saw her as if nothing had changed. She wasn’t flawed or damaged in anyway to him and he had vowed many times to stay by her side…

He truly cared about her and she knew it. What other man would be as caring, patient, loving, gracious, forgiving, and more, than him? He would always be there for her and she knew he would keep his promises. Children or not, he would move heaven and hell to make it at least a possibility for her, because he cared about her and knew it was something she wanted one day.

“You may regret saying those words Mateo, because I don’t ever plan to let you go in anyway.” She said feeling much more confident and relaxed than before. 

He smiled himself before hugging her again. “I’ll hold you to it. And for the record I for one would never be put off by this potential…If that’s the way things turned out to be I mean.” He stated, hoping she would catch the meaning. 

Her eyes shined, “That is something that is very good to know, just in case of course.” She said and winked at him. 

Mateo turned a brilliant red before moving on to encourage her further. “Elena have hope. It isn’t set in stone. I know that things will work out for good. You deserve this happiness in your life.”

She took a deep breath before taking his hands. “Whatever the case, I know you’ll be with me and that is more than enough to give me strength and hope. But just so you know, I am happy. I’m happy with you.” 

The two stared at each other deeply. No exact feelings were stated and yet there was a new air around them; an understanding. As they faced each other, they knew that together they could face anything. They would always be together and nothing would change that. 

-

“Mateo! Can you please wake Luz?” Came the voice of the Queen of Avalor. She was pulling her robe on over her nightgown and began to brush her hair by her vanity. 

“You got it mi amor. By the way, you look beautiful as always.” He said, sneaking a kiss on her cheek as he went to the small crib located in their room. 

As she brushed her hair, she watched her amazing husband tickling their daughter to wake. She could hear her little squeals and laughter and the sound never failed to make her heart melt. The sight of her daughter, which she never thought would happen, and her husband (who was still her best friend) was perfect. She had hope and like Mateo promised, all worked out for good and he had more than proven that he would never, ever leave her side.


	5. Realization

-Realization-  
*Back at it again for another Eleteo fan fic! KUDOS to Gus from the Discord group for the fluffy idea!!

In theory having a magical dress and new powers sounded great; to actually possess this power, however, was a whole other story.

Princess Elena was used to pretty much wearing her emotions on her sleeve. She didn’t have much reason to hide her feelings and was very open to expressing herself as she saw fit. Emotions like happiness, peace, gratitude, amusement, and curiosity filled her days with enough to keep her busy. Besides, she was quite terrible at hiding her emotions especially if they were very big emotions. This very flaw led her to where she was at this exact moment; hiding before a palace pillar hoping she hadn’t been seen.

“Okay what is going on with this dress!” Elena said to herself, examining the fabric between her fingers.

The crystals in her dress glowed as they often did, catching the sun’s rays and creating a prism of colors that was absolutely beautiful; she loved that new addition. But the real problem at the moment was her dress’ color. Her dress was currently a rosey shade of pink that seemed to glow and pulse with Elena’s heartbeat.

The longer she had her new powers, the more familiar she was getting with them and realizing the emotional meaning behind the colors and their potential outbursts. Yellow for joy and happiness, purple for anxiety or fear, aqua for calm and relaxation, and the list went on and on. Pink was not a new color. It was a color she had experienced early on around her family with fond memories; pink related to the feeling of love and care. So why was the princess hiding behind a palace pillar talking to her dress?

Everything in her day had been normal. The changes in moods and colors were as predicted and she had a much stronger reign on the powers that manifested. That was until she caught sight of her dear friend Mateo. Mateo had just come from his Wizard workshop when Elena had noticed him. She smiled and had gone to greet him when she examined him more closely.

Mateo was clad in his new robes, courtesy of his grandfather. The robe was maroon with a gold and deep forest green trim along the neck and waist. It fit him perfectly and the robe only served to accentuate his growing figure. And growing he apparently was. Not only was Mateo noticeably taller, but he was also bulking up a bit more in muscle and his robe was definitely showing that now.

Elena felt herself getting unusually warm and her face burning. When did Mateo start to look like… That?? She couldn’t process a coherent thought or word to say as her mind felt like it was sizzling and her mouth went dry. This was her friend! Her best friend! What in the world was she doing thinking like that?

While she may not have been able to process her thoughts, the magic inside her had no issue flowing with the newfound emotion. The princess’ dress changed colors to a bright pink shade and before Elena could even realize the change, the magic flowed from her and to a flock of birds above. Soon the birds that were flying over the garden were soaring down toward the royal wizard. As soon as they reached him they began to sing a romantic tune and flap their wings to make his hair blow slightly in the breeze.

Elena looked mortified. What was happening?! She had to call off the serenading birds somehow! She ducked behind a pillar in the garden and began to try and relax herself.

“Baby Jaquins Elena, baby Jaquins…” She said to herself as she kept her eyes closed and tried to fan herself. In her head, images of Miggs’ kids flying around were seen as they giggled and played.

She peaked from her eyes and noticed Mateo watching the display of birds oddly and looking around to locate a reason for their odd behavior.

Elena flung herself again behind the pillar, back against the concrete and breathing uneven. She had to get out of there.

-

“Hey Elena, watcha up to?” came a voice from the Princess’ side.

Elena looked up from the scroll she was reading to see Naomi standing there. She sighed heavily and dropped her face onto the table she was at.

“Trade agreements going that bad?” She asked, before pulling up a chair next to her.

The princess shook her head. “If only it were that… My powers are just… being weird.” She said with a sigh.

Naomi tilted her head, “What do you mean weird?”

Elena’s cheeks warmed, “My powers are being weird… around Mateo…” She struggled to get out.

This took Naomi off guard. “Well I may not know much about magic, but aren’t your new powers triggered by your feelings?”

Elena nodded, “Yes they are, which is why I don’t understand what’s happening. The magic is getting it wrong.”

“Can magic even do that?” She asked her back.

“Honestly I don’t know, but it has to be. It’s the only explanation and it’s driving me insane.” Elena said, sinking back onto the table’s surface.

“You’re going to have to give me a bit more to work with here Elena. What exactly has been going on? What’s going on that’s so weird?” Naomi asked her friend to try and get more understanding.

Elena retold the events that transpired earlier that day and what happened. “I just don’t understand why this is happening. Can I not be normal around Mateo anymore for some reason?” She said frustrated.

“And you said the dress turned pink right? Which it had never done around Mateo?” Naomi had a strong suspicion as to what was happening. Judging by her friend’s confusion, frazzled explanation, and blushy cheeks, she strongly suspected that the dress/magic was absolutely not wrong; the magic was actually very right.

“Yes. It turned pink and then the birds started serenading him. I thought I would melt right then and there honestly.” Elena stated, her words muffled from the table’s surface.

Naomi knew she was going to have to tread carefully with breaking the news to her friend. The only times she had seen the dress turn pink was around her family; more specifically when Elena felt love for others. So putting two and two together, it seemed that Elena was feeling some form of that emotion now for Mateo. It really wasn’t that wild to think either. Naomi always thought the two of them were closer together than the rest of their group. It was obvious that they shared a bond strengthened by the magic they experienced and the fact that they had a history from the very beginnings of Elena’s journey. So why wouldn’t that bond grow and change with them?

Naomi rubbed the back of her neck, “Bare with me here okay? So… What if, and this is a big what if, the magic… Isn’t wrong?“ She said and closed her eyes to brave for the worst.

Elena was just dumbfounded. The magic not being wrong wasn’t something she had even considered. Could the magic in her just be honing in on what she was feeling for real? But why now?

"I, I just… Why now? Why would my… Feelings towards Mateo change now?” Elena said trying to understand.

“Hmm I mean you guys have faced a lot together, especially lately. Mateo and you have both really grown. Maybe the feelings have just grown too?” She suggested, leaning back into her chair.

Naomi seemed to understand Elena had a lot to process and soon announced she was going to go and find Gabe. This left the princess to ponder on her thoughts and specifically her emotions revolving her best friend.

-

“Zuzo!” The princess exclaimed after pacing her floor for what seemed like hours.

In a flurry of blue magic, her spirit guide popped up floating.

“How goes it Princess?” He said staring down at her.

Elena sighed, “Not good Zuzo. I, I think I need some magic help.”

The princess was still pacing around her room as the fox flew around her.

“Well what can I do for you? Is it a new power? A Meruvian curse? A magical creature causing chaos?” He said counting different things off on his hand in excitement.

“No, no. It’s about me and my magic…” She trailed off, unsure how to bring the topic up.

“Okay, so what seems to be the problem? I thought we were doing much better on the emotional zen and processing area?” He said, referring to how the princess was practicing and still being open about her emotions to handle them properly.

“We are… It’s just that my magic and dress are reacting oddly and Naomi had a theory and I just wanted to confirm that my magic wasn’t just acting up and that it really wasn’t what she thought it was and-” The princess kept nervously spilling over and over, her words going on a tangent.

“Woah there. Slow down now. First off, what is going on?” Zuzo said motioning her to breathe in and out.

“It’s Mateo. My magic is acting up around him and I can’t seem to fix it! I can only avoid him so much and I don’t want to really do that either.” She said in frustration.

Zuzo had a look of excitement, “Oh my gosh did it finally happen?? Princess, did you and Mateo finally confess?! Why wasn’t I aware of this sooner?” He said flying right by her shoulder and leaning on his hands.

Elena was confused, “Confess? What are you talking about?”

“You know, confess your feelings? Tell each other you care? All that lovely stuff people share with someone they love. Oh it gets me giddy just thinking about it.” Zuzo said, magical hearts materializing around him.

“What?! No! W-Why would we do that?!” Elena gasped.

“It doesn’t really take a magical spirit guide to realize you two have a serious case of the heart eyes for each other.” He stated floating upside as Elena’s face changed emotions rapidly.

Elena stumbled over her words, stuttering at what the spirit was implying. Mateo and her liked each other? And it was obvious? It sure wasn’t obvious to her! Did he already know? Had Mateo told Zuzo? But they were friends, wouldn’t this change everything?

“Alright, I’m going to take it you didn’t know. Deep breaths Elena, let’s not try and destroy half the palace okay?” The fox spirit said flying close to her face.

“Let’s work on breathing normally and then how about we have a chat okay? What do you say; spirit guide to magical princess?”

Elena could only nod as she worked on relaxing herself as much as she could.

-

“I mean I was devastated seeing him in such a rough state when Alacazar passed. Like it literally felt like my heart was ripping apart as he cried. I just wanted him to be alright. And when he showed up despite everything and stood by my side against Ashe and Esteban… I was so incredibly proud. Zuzo you should have seen him! He was amazing! And then when we went back to the secret library and he changed to his new robes… I-I didn’t know what to really say…” Elena spilled as she stuffed her face periodically with chocolate.

Zuzo sat on a magical couch and was taking notes of all the princess’ words. “Uh huh. Well would you say you were hurt because he was hurting and you would have done anything to help him? Oh and that later you were then blinded by his ruggish handsome demeanor?” He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Zuzo! This is serious! This is Mateo! My best friend. Our royal wizard. I can’t be ‘heart eyes’ for him!” Elena exclaimed staring down the spirit guide.

The couch and notepad poofed away as Zuzo spoke again, “Hey hey Princess, keep it calm. Don’t get too worked up here. Is it really that bad to have more than friend feelings? Especially for our pal Mateo?”

Elena pondered the thought. Mateo was a wonderful soul. He had a beautiful heart and a loyal soul. When she looks at Mateo in the eyes, she knows she can trust him no matter what. He has proven time and time again to be by her side and works hard to be the best friend he can. The level of support he offers her is unparalleled. Through the good and bad, he’s always there to offer a shoulder to lean on or strength to share. So maybe it wasn’t that big a surprise, or even that big of a deal that she was now seeing those things in a different light?

“I-I guess not…. Oh my gosh Zuzo… I like Mateo!” She said out loud and her dress flashed between purple, pink, and yellow.

Zuzo watched the rainbow display play out before him and smiled. His spirit guide wisdom and intuition really did see this coming since day one, but he was glad that the princess was able to come to terms with everything finally. After all, Elena was the only one who hadn’t yet.

Zuzo thought back to the times where Mateo had poured his heart to him and his own spirit guide in the hopes of receiving wisdom and guidance with his own feelings. It was a heartwarming display truthfully and they had helped him find deeper confidence within himself and emotions. The young wizard had doubted his worth in comparison to what he thought Elena deserved, but they had quickly reminded him of all he was. Mateo was a rare soul and so was Elena. They were not perfect, but they deserved each other and happiness. Zuzo would take a seat back and watch as the stars would align at the right time and sparks would fly between the two, as he always knew it would.


	6. As the Dust Clears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Hey hey everyone! It’s been a hot minute since I created an Eleteo fanfic for you all so here you go! My mind has been stuck in my home of Puerto Rico which is being ravaged by earthquakes constantly lately. In those feels, I ended up creating this little angsty piece. Keep PR in your prayers and may they be resilient and strong as well <3

The night before was an ordinary night really. There was nothing to indicate that the peace that Avalor City carried usually would be shattered. Maybe the night was too quiet, maybe the animals weren’t chirping as usual, maybe the air too cool… Or maybe there was just no real way of having predicted things to come regardless…  
-

“Oh come on! That wasn’t fair!”

The royal family of Avalor and friends sat in a large room. Each of them was clad in their best pajamas and sleep attire as occasional shouts and laughter trickled out of the room. The royal game night was in full swing with a heated round of charades going on. 

Groans from the opposing team were heard as the Crown Princess herself took a playful bow from the front of the room. 

“Who let Elena and Mateo be put on a team together anyhow?” Naomi exclaimed, chin landing on her hand. 

The two in question made eye contact and winked almost simultaneous, doing nothing to deny anything. Everyone knew that the two were as close as friends could get. Their bond was forged over the years and continued to grow as they worked closely mastering magic and beyond. It seemed they were so in tune with each other that they could often read each other’s minds some said. In a game of charades, this proved to be a lethal combination that cemented their team’s victory and quickly. 

The mood in the room was warm and peaceful however, even with the friendly competition between games. Hot chocolate mugs clanked and the aroma of warm pastries wafted through as well; it was a peaceful night for all in attendance and even the palace staff assisting. 

When it came time to retire for the evening, slight yawns were heard and eyelids began to droop. Everyone slowly began to drift off to their rooms or homes to settle in for a good night’s sleep. The Crown Princess and Royal Wizard walked together along with the youngest princess, who slept soundly while piggy backed on her sister’s back.

“I don’t mind carrying her if you need it Elena.” Mateo said as they walked through the halls to their rooms. He knew very well she was capable of doing so, but still wanted to offer his assistance. 

Elena made a dismissive noise before looking over at him, “Nah I’ve got this. Isa is still light enough for me to handle, though I’m not sure for how much longer honestly.” She said and chuckled as her sister in question snored. 

Mateo admired the princess as she walked tall and confidently even with her sister clinging to her back. Elena was a strong individual both inside and out. He loved that about her and how she made others around her stronger. Her hair was currently down and loose in waves that fell to her lower back. It was rare the times that she had it down, but for the nights she would and that let Mateo have the guilty pleasure of admiring it from afar when he could. Elena was just a stunning person in general he thought. 

He accompanied her as she dropped Isa in her room and made her way to her own royal quarters. The whole way back the two joked and remincised over the evening had with loved ones. They laughed and playfully shoved or poked at each other, comfortable enough with each other for touches to be passed between the two easily. When they finally reached Elena’s large door, the princess smiled. 

“Well this is me. Tonight was a great time! I’m really glad you could join us Mateo.” She said, her eyes beaming at her friend. 

Mateo’s heart clenched the same way it often did when she looked at him. The heartfelt look on her face told how genuine her words were and never left any doubt. Her smile was one of his favorite things about her; It always made Mateo smile also. 

“It really was. I’m glad I could be there too.” He said and the two kept locked eyes for a while in a peaceful bliss before a yawn from Elena broke the silence. 

“And that’s your cue to get some rest.” Mateo joked as Elena blushed from the volume of the yawn. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll call it a night. Goodnight Mateo, sweet dreams.” Elena said as she began to walk through the door and stopped to look back at her dear friend. 

Mateo stood there with a soft smile, “Goodnight and sweet dreams Elena.” And as he walked back to his room, he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have her in his life.   
-

The movements began slow at first. Slight creaks in the floor, Books settling in bookshelves, frames tapping against walls, vases trembling. Then it all came at once. 

Mateo was nearly thrown from his bed as the violent shaking began. His eyes shot open, awake with alarm, as all around him his room quaked. Looking around he was in shock as things began to fall and tumble and the roar of the land shaking was heard. He spotted his desk with his Tamborita on it and dove under, grabbing the tamborita and then holding onto the legs of the desk as the shaking continued. Sounds of windows breaking and stone rumbling under pressure echoed in the royal wizard’s suite and all Mateo could do was watch and wait. 

The sound of someone screaming however caught his attention. It was a young girl’s voice and Mateo found himself moving from under cover against his own wishes. Running while the floor shook and the palace trembled was terrifying and a feat he would never forget. Cracks appeared in the walls and some places were beginning to break down as he tried to step on solid ground each time. Mateo had to dodge as a piece of the ceiling fell down in the hall, erupting in a burst of dust. 

Royal guards had flooded the end of the hallway leading toward the outside of the palace, seemingly beginning to try and help navigate palace staff and personnel out safely. Mateo spotted a very familiar guard holding onto an older woman so she wouldn’t fall as the shaking continued. 

“Gabe!” He yelled as he reached the group of people frantically running outside. 

Gabe’s eyes were wide with fear, face pale, and as Mateo looked around at the people gathering he couldn’t catch sight of the royal family. His stomach sank. Gabe seeming to realize what Mateo was thinking and instantly began scanning around as well, but Mateo’s mind was set the second he couldn’t see a familiar set of brown eyes.

He could still hear Gabe calling his name as the dust settled, the shaking stopped, and Mateo de Alva ran back into the palace halls.   
-

Dust was everywhere and darkness as well when Elena finally opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground somewhere that was hard and gritty. She could feel jagged pieces of rocks under her palms as she tried to place where she was but couldn’t; her vision was limited in the fog. She had somehow landed on the floor on her stomach and as she attempted to get up, she found she couldn’t; something large and heavy had her pinned down in her spot. Elena groaned before attempting to push off the floor yet again with more strength. The weight would not budge or even shift over her. 

She groaned again before collapsing back into her spot, accepting that she wouldn’t be able to push herself out. The dust was clearing a little and she could just barely make out a room with cracked floors and walls caved in. Suddenly the events from earlier came to mind as she recalled the horrible shaking that had occured. 

“Elena!” A shaken voice yelled from behind her. 

“Isa! Isa are you okay?!” Elena shouted instantly recognizing her sister and trying to shift to look around better. 

A pair of feet came into her view and soon her little sister’s dusty face was visible to her. 

Her sister gasped. “E-Elena, you’re trapped!” 

“I’ll be alright, are you hurt?” She asked as Isa quickly shook her head. 

She let out a sigh of relief; Elena couldn’t help but feel relieved that her sister was okay. She could however sense Isabel’s fear and see the tears welling in her eyes.

“Hey, everything is going to be okay, alright? I’ll get out of here in no time.” She said trying to sound as positive as possible. 

Isabel crouched down closer to her sister, “What are we going to do?” 

Elena looked around at the damaged room and wondered the same thing.   
-

Mateo’s feet wouldn’t stop. He was carefully rushing through the corridors he had grown to know so well in search of the royal family. His thoughts were threatening to consume him as every scenario of what could have happened to them played out. The damages around him did little to ease his nerves as well, but he shook them off and focused on his goal. 

As he ran, he casted spells left and right that lifted broken walls or columns out of his way. He jumped over pieces of stone and made sure to take caution and not step on any broken glass or pottery. 

To Mateo’s relief, he ran into Fransisco and Luisa in one of the halls. 

“Mateo! Oh mijo I am so glad you’re okay!” Luisa exclaimed lunging at him with a tight hug. 

Francisco had his arm tightly around Luisa and appeared to be shaken up still, but spoke up. 

“Have you seen the girls?” He asked looking deep into Mateo’s eyes for some kind of reassurance that his family was safe. 

Mateo shook his head sadly, making Francisco take a step back and Luisa cover her mouth in fear. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll find them I promise.” He said looking at both of them with equal fear.   
-

“Okay so what does it look like?” Elena asked as Isabel was surveying the room and the object that had fallen on her sister. 

“The room is a mess, I can’t see the door… It looks like one of the stone pillars broke off a-and landed on you…” She said, her eyes connecting with the stone object over her sister. 

“I don’t feel any pain though, so it must be lodged by something. If it wasn’t, I’d have probably been well… crushed…” Elena said realizing just how close to death she might have come and shivering. 

“How are we going to get out of here Elena? You need help!” Isa said and Elena could hear her pacing in the room beside her. 

Elena wiggled a little more, annoyed with the lack of movement she had. There had to be something they could do… 

Her thoughts soon turned to everyone one else. If the quake had caused damage to the fortified castle, she could only imagine what it did to the rest of the city... Terror began to crawl it’s way up her throat as she began to wonder if her grandparents were okay, if her friends were okay, if the staff was okay, and if Mateo was okay… She felt like she had failed them. She was their soon-to-be queen and she hadn’t been able to protect them from this…

“Help! Help! We’re in here!” Isabel began to scream, cupping her hands around her mouth to yell as loud as she could. 

Elena soon joined in as well. With every scream, she tried to exert her magic to help them but her fear and emotions were too messy to settle on one thing. After the wind began to pick up in the room, she abandoned her efforts with magic. The room felt like it was closing in on her and a shifting of the stone above her told her she wasn’t just imagining it; the stone had sunk on her a bit further during the process.   
-

“Elena! Isabel! Elena!!” Mateo yelled in all the doors he ran past and passageways making his way to their rooms. 

The hall to the sister’s rooms was heavily clouded in dust and fog making it hard for Mateo to see too far in. He was blinded feeling his way through when he remembered a spell. Hitting his Tamborita with renewed strength he blasted the dusty fog away and the hall was fully cleared out. 

“Help!” He heard several muffled voices cry out. 

From behind a crumpled doorway and wall, came the cries of the two princesses he knew. 

Jumping over beams and rocks, he made his way to the room’s entrance and banged his hands on what was left of the door. 

“Elena! Isabel! Is that you? Are you alright?!” He screamed. 

“Mateo!” He heard a voice yell out with relief. 

Footsteps raced to the door and he could feel someone bang against it. 

“Mateo! Elena and I are stuck in my room! We can’t get out and Elena is trapped under a pillar!” Isabel yelled frantically. 

Mateo’s eyes grew wider, “Elena is trapped?! Is she hurt?” He exclaimed. 

The thought of the princess trapped under a massive stone and gasping for air terrified Mateo to the bone. Elena could take care of herself, but what if this was something out of her control… and his this time? 

“She says she’s fine, but I think the rock is slipping. Please hurry!” Isabel yelled against the door. 

Mateo took a step back and tried to take a deep breath; he knew he had to calm himself to help them. He had to focus all his efforts on Elena and Isabel. He couldn’t afford to give precious time to fear; he was going to have to be brave. Elena had told him once that he was braver than he thought and it had been hard to believe then, imagine now? 

He shook his head of the doubts and fears and aimed his Tamborita. After telling Isa to stand back, he closed his eyes and envisioned the right spell and soon the lodged door was blown back with the sound of the Tamborita being hit. Dust clouded for a moment before Mateo was able to make out the opening to the room. 

Isabel stood by the opening, covered here and there with dust and debris, but otherwise unharmed. Mateo’s eyes began to scan for Elena though instantly and soon enough they landed on her. Laying under a large stone pillar was where he found her... Elena’s face screamed of relief as she noticed him and within seconds he was dropped on the floor in front of her. 

“Took you long enough.” Elena said with a teasing tone. 

Mateo was taken aback at her ability to joke even in the midst of the situation she was in. He didn’t miss though the strain in her voice that showed she was in discomfort and slightly out of breath. In other words, Elena was in more trouble than she let on.

Mateo shook his head, “Really Elena?” He said with a raised eyebrow. Try as he might to appear as casual as she did, he was horribly worried. 

Elena too knew what that look meant; it was the look he gave her every time she planned to do something impulsive and reckless. It meant he was slightly questioning her sanity, but he was also very worried. In fact, Elena could practically feel the fear coming off of Mateo in waves. She figured her situation didn’t look the most positive, but seeing as Mateo was clearly afraid for her made her wonder if she should be a bit more serious. 

An apologetic look took over her and Mateo melted. He couldn’t ever stay upset or mad at her and he knew this very well, especially in this moment where she was so helpless in front of him. His arm moved out of his own control and soon his hand was settled cupping her face gently; determination was written on his face. 

“Elena, I will get you out of this I promise.” He said confidently. 

The princess was lost for words at her friend. He was looking at her so intensely and yet holding her with such care that she couldn’t help but mold into his touch, believing every single word he said. He looked so strong in that moment and she found that she loved when he would subconsciously let go of his doubts and step into himself. She also would be lying if she said it wasn’t attractive even, but now wasn’t really the time for those kinds of thoughts...

“I know you will. I’ve never doubted you mi amigo.” She said back closing her eyes as she leaned further into his hand. 

With a final soft squeeze of her cheek, Mateo let go and stood up with renewed purpose. He had a princess to save but more so, he had his dearest friend to help. 

He grew closer to the pillar over Elena to get an idea of how big it was and if anything else was on top of it. Scanning the rubble, he noticed that the pillar was quite large and looked pretty heavy. All the other debris seemed to have fallen around and on top of it, adding to the weight of the pillar. He swallowed deeply know that this was going to take a lot of concentration on his part to be able to life the weight magically and not disturb any other rubble that he cannot see. 

“It looks bad right?” Elena asked still not having an exact idea as to what was surrounding her. 

Mateo grimaced. It didn’t look good, in fact it looked difficult. How in the world did she manage to get stuck in this situation while Isabel was perfectly safe. How did all the debris end up on her?

“I know what you’re thinking Mateo but I had to. If I hadn’t pushed Isa out of the way, she’d have been crushed…” Elena said giving more clarity. 

He could hear Isabel behind him choke back a sob and couldn’t help but notice how quiet the youngest princess was being. Elena had risked her life to save her sister without a second thought.   
“I know you had to. Now let’s just worry about getting you out. Did you try your magic on it?” He quickly countered to get the dark thoughts of what could have happened out of his mind. 

Isabel sniffled before answering, “I think she tried but it didn’t help…” 

Elena nodded her in confirmation, “I don’t think I can really focus my emotions too well under here if I’m honest.” 

Her voice was becoming more strained and he noticed a slight twitch of her eye; Elena was in pain and there was no more time to waste. 

“Okay Elena I’m going to need you to be still while I cast the spell but as soon as you can move you need to get out of the way, alright?” He said readying his tamborita yet again. 

Elena nodded and he turned to Isabel. “Keep an eye on the pillar and over debris for me please? I don’t want to miss anything.”

Isabel nodded as well looking worried. 

Pointing towards the large pillar specifically, Mateo took a deep breath and focused; he couldn’t miss or hit Elena. Elena was looking straight at him with a slight smile. She was encouraging him even now and putting on a brave face. 

With an audible noise, the pillar began to glow an orange hue. The noise of rocks moving and pieces shifting was heard as it very slowly began to move upwards. Mateo scrunched his eyes to focus all his energy. Slowly but sure the pillar lifted until Elena could finally move. Just as instructed, at the first chance she had she rolled from underneath the pillar and landed on her back just as the pillar came back down. 

Mateo hunched forward on his knees, breathing in deeply as he watched Elena breathing just as heavily on the ground. Isabel came barreling towards her sister and gave her a hug. 

“It’s okay. Everything is okay now.” He heard Elena repeat as she stroked her hair. 

Mateo couldn’t help but be overwhelmed in relief. Elena was okay. She would continue to live and grow and become the most amazing queen that existed. She would continue to blow them all away.

Tears started to flow down his face as he slowly began to wipe them away. Elena was smiling at her sister, but frowned when she noticed Mateo’s tears. 

“Mateo, what’s wrong?” She asked, instantly worried for his own wellbeing. 

He smiled through the tears, “Nothing is wrong. I’m just so, so glad you’re safe.”   
-

The royal family and council sat in the courtyard as they were read the reports of the damage from the earthquake. No life had been lost miraculously and damages to buildings and roads could be fixed with time. The sighs of relief were passed around all those present. 

Elena currently lay with her head in Mateo’s lap, exhausted, as she was overlooked by a medic. After they had made their way out of the crumbled room, Mateo had insisted on carrying her out to where the others were meeting. The sight of the crown princess covered in dust in someone’s arms had been a scare to most. She had suffered some heavy bruising on her back, but everyone was reassured she would be okay with rest. Her family hugged her carefully in tears.

She now watched as other people hugged each other and were reunited with their own friends/family. Her people were alright and they would continue to be okay; they were resilient and brave. She turned her face towards her family and relished in the fact that they were altogether and unharmed. She would take a near death moment anytime to ensure their safety and didn’t regret her choice earlier in saving her sister’s life. Isabel sat with some of her friends as she recounted the story of what had happened to them in the castle. 

“What are you thinking about mi amiga?” Mateo said looking down at her. 

Her caramel eyes met his emerald. Boy was she thankful that he was safe as well. For a moment under that rubble she had wondered if he had been injured or was trapped somewhere himself. But he had acted in bravery to ensure those around him were safe and she owed him her life for it. She could feel the magic within her stir and fluctuate at her thoughts over her friend. He had shown up yet again, not that it surprised her. Mateo was always with her it seemed especially in the difficult times. He was a strong piece of her life and she didn’t know what she’d do without him.

“I’m thinking about how grateful I am everyone is okay. And I’m thinking about how especially grateful I am for you.” She said openly, feeling the need to share her heart with him. 

Mateo blushed heavily, a bright red that trailed over his nose and cheeks, before nervously scratching his neck. “I-I couldn’t just leave you there and do nothing you know that.” 

She smirked as his bashfulness. “You’d have missed me too much otherwise.” She joked. 

Mateo thought on her playful words. Life without Elena in it, is not a life he wanted to have to live through at all. Just picturing the absence of her in even the smallest things was causing his heart pain. He knew for a fact that he wanted to be with her in life however long he could and whatever way she wanted him.

He smiled back at her wholeheartedly before whispering for only them to hear, “Oh, you have no idea just how much I’d miss you.”


	7. Adventure- EOA Appreciation Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo had always grown up hearing the legends of the Sirenas. As a child, he was dared to try to find one and in doing so it set him off on an adventure of a lifetime~ Lightly inspired by Jenni’s Sirena Eleteo art.

-Flashback-

Mateo was shaking with every step towards the water’s edge but he couldn’t back out now. His Mami might kill him if she finds out, but there’s no way he could back down now and have the other boys see. He could hear their whispers from behind the rocks they hid, reminding him they were watching. 

He never should have agreed to do this, but it was too late now. 

He had been reading a book nearby when suddenly it was snatched from him. 

“What are you reading Mateo?” One of them had said laughing. 

Mateo looked up to face several boys he knew from his class and unfortunately for him… most of them weren’t very kind. 

“C-Can I have it back please?” He said, his voice failing to hide his discomfort and his eyes failing to make full eye contact with others.

Several taunts later, Mateo realized he would not get his new book back until he complied with Ramon’s request… However dangerous it might be. 

“C’mon guys, leave him alone. The Sirenas really?!” Gabe said with a worried face. 

“If little Mateo wants his book back all he has to do is find us a Sirena and I’ll give it back,” Ramon said with a smug smile and arms crossed. 

And that was how Mateo found himself now a step away from water…

He could feel his heart beating in his chest hard and he swallowed roughly. With another step, his bare feet began to tread into the ocean’s soft waves. 

He had no idea how he’d find a Sirena, but he had to try if he wanted his book and for the others to leave him alone. 

It felt like forever with Mateo walking about the waist-deep water, essentially using himself as bait and occasionally ducked under to see if he’d catch a glimpse of a colorful tail. No Sirenas insight. He was starting to lose hope as his clothes now dripped wet and the sun would be setting soon. 

He turned around towards the rocks where Ramon and the others were. 

“G-Guys, there’s no S-Sirenas… I tried…” He shouted toward them. 

Ramon stepped forward, “Hmm… I guess there aren’t.” 

Mateo felt some relief, “C-Can I have my book… please?” He asked, shivering a bit as a breeze blew. 

The other boy paused in thought for a moment, “Hmm, fine. Catch!” He said and tossed the book with a strong upper hand. 

This caught little Mateo off guard and he dived to catch his new leather-bound book. He caught it just barely, but the rest of his body plunged into the water yet again. When he ducked back up he could hear the cruel laughter of the boys as they walked away. One of the taller boys Gabe wasn’t laughing and instead looked a bit sad at Mateo. He quickly took off his outer jacket and left it on a rock for Mateo to borrow before also walking off. 

Mateo sighed and began to make it back towards the shore. Examining his book and breathing in relief as it was unharmed and relatively still dry. 

“Phew. Thank goodness it’s alright.” He said. 

“What kind of book is that?” came a voice from behind him. 

Mateo froze. There hadn’t been anyone else around him or in the water…

Against his better judgment, he turned around slowly and saw her. 

She looked like a normal girl, about as young as him until he noticed several things about her. The girl had long flowing hair that was brown with what looked like red streaks running through it. She wore what appeared to be a red and pink top with a sparkling silver necklace, red jewel gleaming as it hung from her neck. The dead giveaway to what she really was, was when she lifted her shiny red tail out of the water. 

Mateo let out a screech and made it to the shore with record time. 

Tripped, he soon fell onto the sand, clenching onto his book for dear life. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” The… girl? Called out.   
“Y-You didn't?” He asked nervously. 

And that was how he began a forbidden friendship with a Sirena named Elena. 

-Current time-

Meeting up with Elena became a comfortable pastime. The two had overcome large odds and had been able to keep their friendship for the past 13 or so years, both of them sneaking away from their communities to see each other. They grew together and developed a bond stronger than they ever imagined. 

His bare feet stepped carefully over the rocky area he and Elena had claimed as their special spot. The rocky cove just out of sight of the beach provided them privacy from those who would not understand their bond. 

He carried in his bag several scrolls to show Elena what he had been working on lately, spells that she marveled in, and watched with excitement. The thought of her golden eyes shining sent his heart beating fast. 

As he turned a corner, he spotted his beloved Sirena sitting with half her body still submerged in the cool waters. 

“Elena!” He called out happily with a wave. 

When she didn’t immediately turn and appeared to wipe her cheeks, Mateo knew something was wrong. 

Elena had grown into a breathtakingly beautiful woman. Her hair had grown past her waist and she now kept it tied up, her tail had grown longer and shinier, and her features matured to that of a young woman as well. Her signature features however were her smile and eyes… Ones that Mateo could get lost in and may or not may not have something to do with why he had rejected several of the town girl’s advances towards him thus far… Those golden eyes were now shimmering with unshed tears...

“Hi, Mateo.” She said, forcing a small smile at him and patting the spot next to her, inviting him to sit. 

Mateo frowned slightly, “What’s wrong Elena?” 

She forced a small laugh, “I can’t hide anything from you mi amigo…” 

-

“Someone stole your necklace?!” Mateo said in shock. 

Elena’s necklace was a family heirloom he had learned over the years, passed down from mother to daughter, and was magical… She never went a day without it for all the years he had known her. It was one of the only things she had left of her parents who had passed… 

Elena was hunched in on herself, holding her arms, “I searched everywhere for it! There was no way I lost it and the box I left it in for a second was open! What if I’ve lost it forever Mateo?” She said, looking over at him for answers. 

He had half expected her tail to change colors as it sometimes magically did with her moods, but to his surprise, it didn’t. 

“The amulet gave me the magic… now that it’s gone, I’ve lost that magic too…” She said sensing his confusion and burrowing her head in her crossed arms. 

The bright light that was Elena had dimmed and it hurt Mateo to no end to see her like this… He couldn’t bear to see her in pain. There had to be something that could be done!

He reached out softly and embraced her. 

She clung to him as she had done many times before after a hard day or to comfort him on his own bad days. This beautiful soul in his arms not laughing, smiling, teasing him, was not something he could stomach. She was risking being shunned by her own kind every time they met up and she was by far the bravest person he knew. 

Something had to be done. 

With a determined thought in my mind, he stood up suddenly, making Elena look up towards him. 

“Elena, I promise you we’re going to find your amulet.” He said definitively. 

-

Mateo had always imagined what the world of the Sirenas looked like under the ocean, but he never imagined himself seeing it with his own eyes. Floating in the water beside Elena thanks to some magical seaweed, he could not help the awe he felt in that moment. The coral glowing structure off in the distance was indeed ethereal and otherworldly. 

He suddenly felt unworthy of being here, in front of this beautiful site and by Elena’s side. Who was he, a normal human, to be there? What did he have to offer to find Elena’s amulet? 

As if sensing his concerns, Mateo suddenly felt a hand slip into his own. He turned and his green eyes met her dreamy gold ones. He felt her tighten her grip slightly and he did so in return. 

He and Elena were about to embark on an adventure of a lifetime in search of her amulet. Where it would take them, neither of them fully knew. He knew for sure it would be difficult and they would face many dangers ahead, but as long as Elena was by his side, he could truly believe he could face anything. As long as they were by each other’s side, they would face everything. 

“Ready?” She asked with a cheeky smile. 

“Ready.” Mateo said, more certain than he had ever been before.


	8. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sweetheart's Day in Avalor!

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Avalor. The streets were alive with music and adorned with flowers. Shades of red, purple, pink, and white decorated windows and carts alike as Valentine’s celebration was beginning. Valentine’s Day in Avalor was done big, with friends, lovers, and family spreading love all around. Chocolates were being sold and made by the dozen in specialty shapes and flavors for the day and spouses walked the streets hand in hand. The clouds were minimal and a small breeze filled the sky creating perfect weather for all to enjoy. Everyone had plans and this year it involved a special Valentine’s Day Ball in the city’s square for all to join. It was shaping to be a truly perfect day. 

Meanwhile, in the secret workshop of the Royal Wizard, a young man stood pacing around the stone covered floors. Mateo de Alva was all a bundle of nerves as he paced back and forth with a lace heart card in his hands. The cause of his immense anxiety: the name written on the card. “To Elena. With Love, Mateo.” 

He collapsed in a heap on a wooden chair in the workshop with a groan. 

“What are you thinking Mateo… This is Elena!” He said gazing at the card he made all morning long. It wasn’t anything crazy special or luxurious, but he had crafted it himself taking into account her favorite colors and textures. 

As the holiday grew closer, Mateo had found himself emboldened to do something crazy. He was going to not only give Elena a card but also ask her to be his Valentine. The thought of doing so alone made his head spin and cheeks warm, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wanted to prior; he just hadn’t ever had the guts to do so. The thoughts and emotions were there, God knows they had been there, but the action… that was going to take a bit more on his part to conquer. 

In his eyes, Elena was so special and deserved the absolute best. Who were he and his crafted Valentine to measure up to a Crown Princess of Avalor? Sure Elena was his closest friend and they spent plenty of time together, but feelings? He knew he was taking a risk by planning to go above and beyond this year and the fear of rejection or messing things up was making him second guess himself. 

He stared at the card yet again in his hands. He tried to picture what her face would look like and what words she would say when he walked up to her and gave her the card. Every possible scenario ran through his head, but could he risk it? His heart sunk ever so slightly. You see, Mateo had never had a Valentine before… His mami didn’t count… 

Suddenly an idea came to mind and Mateo found himself rushing for a pencil. With careful precision to not tear the card, Mateo erased his name and wrote something else.   
“To Elena. With Love, Your Secret Admirer.” 

Standing up and holding his card out, Mateo smiled at his creation. Without his name attached to it, he could easily slip the card to her during the day without the pressure of having a reaction directed to him. He could accomplish his goal, without facing the direct consequences however they may be and gain enough courage later to tell her the truth. 

He slipped out of his workshop, closing the portrait behind him and made his way to the royal quarters. He would deliver the card to her room and disappear until the ball that evening. Then he would ask her to dance and tell her it was him who gave it to her. He’d keep her on her toes and add an element of surprise to the mix that he hoped she’d like. 

Releasing a happy breath, Mateo leaned down to slide the card under her door when a voice spoke from behind him. 

“Uh, Mateo… What are you doing?”

Mateo sprung up so quickly he nearly dropped the card in his hands, scrambling to cover the words on it. He was face to face with Naomi who was looking at him strangely. 

Releasing nervous laughter he spoke up, “Naomi! Hi! I-I was just delivering an um.... Note from… Dona Paloma to Elena yes!” He said smiling nervously and feeling himself start to sweat a little. 

The look on Naomi’s face clearly said she wasn’t buying it, however. 

“Uh-huh… really? Dona Paloma? So what’s the note about that it had to be delivered in secret to Elena’s room?” She asked looking back and forth between the card in his hands to his face, eyes scrutinizing his every move. 

He swallowed deeply, “O-Oh just commerce stuff…” He trailed off. 

Naomi crossed her arms and cocked her head sideways. She didn’t buy it one bit. 

Mateo sighed deeply and being defeated he reluctantly handed the card to Naomi. She took the card carefully and looked over the heart shape and then words on it. 

“Would you be my Valentine? To Elena. With Love, Your Secret Admirer?” Naomi read and as the words sunk in she gasped. 

“Mateo! You’re asking Elena to be your Valentine?!” She said loudly and Mateo had no choice but to cover her mouth with his hands. 

“Naomi shush! The whole palace is going to know!” He said frantically looking around for anyone who might be roaming the halls.   
Naomi’s eyes were wide as can be in shock and Mateo slowly uncupped her mouth. Head hung low in embarrassment Mateo waited for her to make fun of his attempt. I mean who was he kidding himself, this was never going to work… 

“Mateo. Why didn’t you write your name?” She said softly noticing his defeated demeanor. 

Mateo looked up timidly, “Because I wasn’t brave enough to. I didn’t want to face her rejection immediately. I-I figured if I made it a mystery for a while I could you know… gain some courage to tell her later…” 

Naomi’s heart sunk for her friend. Mateo looked and sounded so sure that Elena was going to reject his invitation. The depth of his despaired tone told her what else he wasn’t saying: Mateo really cared about Elena...

“You shouldn’t hide it you know? I really think you should tell her. Elena isn’t like that, she’s not going to hurt you.” She said trying to cheer him up. 

Mateo knew Elena was kind and compassionate. She wouldn’t hurt someone willingly and was loving to all. He knew she wouldn’t hurt him, but he was worried that she wouldn’t return the same feelings back… 

“What if I tell her and she… she doesn’t feel the same way?” He said touching the card gently in his hands again. 

Naomi smiled, “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”   
-

The Avalor Valentine’s Day Ball was in full swing. As the sun began to set in beautiful colors, the Crown Princess made her entrance. In colors dazzling her own, Princess Elena's dress was a mixture of pink and red hues in a strapless, figure-hugging shape. The beading sparkled in all the right places and she donned a beaded choker necklace, bracelet, and simple earrings. Her long hair was pulled up for once into a lovely, yet simple updo with a matching beaded barrette. Judging by the gasps and reactions of the people around, Elena was stopping hearts already. 

Mateo de Alva stood nervously by Naomi Turner. The two friends accompanied by a confused Gabriel Nunez were located by the back of the room. Naomi was pep talking Mateo and adjusting his bow tie as Gabriel was still oblivious to what exactly what was about to happen. All these things paused once Elena broke through the crowd. 

Mateo's heart he swears stopped beating. Beautiful wasn't worthy a word enough for how Elena looked at the moment, bathed in the setting sun's hues. Her smile sparkled more than the beading on her dress and the expanses of skin displayed was enough to make Mateo start to sweat again. She floated toward them, an ethereal creature in their midst. Simply put, she was beyond stunning and if Mateo wasn't already nervous, he was feeling faint now. 

"Wow, Elena you look amazing!" Naomi beamed hugging her friend. 

Gabe stood with his mouth hung before coughing to cover his reaction. "You look beautiful your highness." He said bowing playfully. 

Elena's laugh chimed in the air like bells. Mate's throat felt dry all of a sudden and the card in his vest felt like it weighed several tons. Elena turned her attention to him and he was a deer in headlights. 

"You look quite dashing Mateo." She said, smiling sweetly in his direction. 

The thank-you that came from his throat sounded more like a squeak which earned a curious look from Elena and a face-palm from Naomi. Getting Mateo to give Elena his Valentine, let alone talk to her, was going to be more difficult than Naomi anticipated…   
-

The group made their way through the square, conversing and laughing as the night continued. Always towards the back, slightly in his thoughts was Mateo. Naomi had tried to ditch the pair together several times to little success. Already two young men had asked Elena to dance even as Mateo watched on… 

He sighed, turning around as another young man approached the princess for a dance. This was going to go nowhere he thought to himself and began to walk away, enough to put some distance between him and where his heart was calling him. But if Mateo had looked behind him at that moment he'd have noticed Elena's face as she noticed her dear friend walk away with no notice. She politely declined the latest dancing offer and motioned to the rest of her friends that she was going to check on Mateo. 

She had noticed the normally quirky wizard had been far more quiet than usual that evening. He hadn't made much eye contact with her and he had a far off look in her eyes when he did. She could tell from the very pit of her stomach that something was wrong. Her heart clenched at the sight of him hurting in any way especially alone. 

After surviving through a crowd of people, Elena found Mateo sitting by a fountain. He was swirling his fingers over the water's top, shoulders down in sadness. She hadn't to see him sad. 

"Mateo? Are you alright?" She said hesitantly. 

So deep in his thoughts was he that he hadn't even noticed the princess walking up to him. He jumped back slightly at the sound of her voice and had to stabilize himself from falling into the fountain. Once stable he looked up to see her worried face glancing down at him. Could he tell her what was really wrong? He didn't want to ruin her night… But he also never wanted to lie to her either… Even if it meant getting hurt himself… 

He sighed heavily before reaching into his inner vest pocket. He let out another breath and pulled out the slightly bent Valentine card into view. Elena looked down at the now exposed heart and looked back up at Mateo for an explanation. 

"T-This… W-Was for you Elena…" He finally confessed sliding the card towards her outstretched hands. 

Elena took that card into her hands as if she was holding something fragile. The card was in the shape of a red heart. It was covered with beautiful lace trim and decorated with orange, red, purple, and white painted flowers all around. It was clearly handmade and yet was it lovely. In the center of the card read, "Will you be my Valentine? To Elena. With love, Your Secret Admirer." 

Elena was confused. This card was the source of Mateo's hurt? 

"I, I don't understand Mateo… Is this card… from you?" she said just to clarify and not assume. 

Not having the courage to say more he nodded. 

Elena looked back at the card in her hands. Her fingertips traced the words over carefully, intaking their meanings. He was asking her to be his, HIS, Valentine… Looking back at his defeated stance, she couldn't help but feel guilty that she had inadvertently caused him pain. But she also knew that she could change that and in fact, she had a feeling he wasn't going to stay that way for long. Because when Elena thought about a Valentine and someone worthy of that, Mateos's face was the only one that came to mind. 

Taking a seat next to him on the fountain she smiles. Carefully she takes hold of one of his hands and pulls it into her lap. This gets Mateo's attention and he dares to look over at her as his hand is moved in her soft grasp. 

"Yes." She says smiling. 

The word takes a second to process before he finds himself shaking his head. "Can you repeat that?" he asks in disbelief. 

Laughing silently Elena speaks up again more firmly this time. "I said yes. I'd be honored to be your Valentine, Secret Admirer." 

Elation filled the once fearful parts of Mateos's heart instantly. The words kept repeating in his head over and over again. She said yes. She actually said yes. 

A goofy smile broke through his face. A burst of relieved laughter came from him and he couldn't stop his grin. Elena's mirrored his own and she could feel her cheeks hurt. With hands clasped together, the pair gazed at each other as the fountain trickled behind them and the world faded. 

"You know, you're my first Valentine," Elena said squeezing his hands. 

Mateo removed one of his hands from her grasp and with newfound courage placed it on her cheek tenderly. 

"You're mine too."


	9. Coronation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extremely angst take on a dramatic end to the Elena of Avalor series!

The blinding light of the scepter’s magic followed by a rumbling shockwave sent everyone in the immediate area of the blast to the ground. 

Dust particles swirled about as groans and the shuffling of movement could be heard by those attempting to gain their bearings. 

Of those thrown to the floor by the force of magic was one Royal Wizard… 

He was the closest to the blast, arm outstretched and with a name echoing from his lips, lost amidst the sound of the collision. 

He was now laying on his back, eyes closed and ears ringing, a groan/cough mix coming from his throat. His mind was temporarily jumbled and a mess. He was feeling sore all over and confused with where he even was…Why was he laying down? Why did everything feel so fuzzy and strange? What was this cold feeling settling inside him? 

Honey-colored eyes looking back at him sadly shot him forward. 

“ELENA!” Mateo cried, breaking the general silence that had filled in the air. 

He frantically made his way, crawling over his bruises towards what was now a crater… A crater where the crown princess was last seen standing. 

“No… No, no, no.” Was all he could utter, kneeling at the edge of the impressively sized hole in the ground. 

His eyes were rapidly filling with liquid as he scanned back and forth through the cloudy darkness searching for any sign of Elena. His head moving erratically, hands scrapping on the rumble. 

Shaking the tears off to see clearer, he began to make out what appeared to be a figure laying still in the chaos. Tumbling face-first into the hole, he quickly righted himself and made his way to the now confirmed body in front of him. 

Her head lay facing towards him, as he last remembered seeing her, body covered in the erupted dirt and dust. 

His hand shook horribly as he inched them towards her face. She looked like she was asleep.

Despite being marred by the dirt and tainted with scraps here and there, she looked at peace as if she knew what was going to happen to her and had accepted it with no regret. 

He could barely force her name out of his mouth at this point. His body was beginning to shake like his hands were and the tears were coming in full currents down his face. 

“E-Elena…?” He said, carefully caressing her cheek and wiping away some of the dust; praying for a response of some kind though he knew… he knew deeply the truth. 

When he heard no response and felt no movement under his fingertips, he finally broke. 

A guttural scream of agony filled the air, alerting everyone fully to something being terribly wrong. 

Mateo’s body collapsed over Elena’s as he couldn’t stop the sobs and grief that poured from him. He briefly was aware that someone sounded like they were running towards him and it appeared like another was crying as well; he was just lost in a pain he had never felt so deeply in his entire life. 

His soul was fully torn in two. 

The agony was red hot and icy all at once, coming in waves with tears and convulsions over him. 

Elena Castillo-Flores was gone. 

Her last act was one of bravery, selflessness, and love, vanquishing the Four Shades of Awesome and saving everyone she had ever cherished. 

In doing so she ripped a gaping hole that would never be replaced in the hearts of everyone who loved her. In the hearts of all those who didn’t know how they could ever survive without her and hoped to never find out…

Mateo de Alva could barely breathe. 

There were no words to explain his pain… Elena was… Elena was his very heart. She was his best friend, his soulmate, as much a part of him as his very breath. With each beat of his heart and the magic that flowed in his veins, he had loved her. He truly had. Despite being young and having gone through the motions that came with that realization, he knew that he did. 

He had never told her. At least not physically.   
Instead, he said so in everything he did. In every admiring smile, in every goofy laugh, in every comforting hug, every gentle touch, every concerned glance, every astonished expression, and more. 

How he longed for her nose boops or a pun right now; any sign that she was here and safe with him again like before…

He should have never let her go by herself. How could he have allowed that? Now clinging to her body he knew he would regret that decision for the rest of what was left of his life. 

“Mateo…” A voice said through weepy sniffles and he felt a firm grasp at his shoulder. 

“Mateo… We must let the royal family know…” Victor said, pain evident in his words too. 

A hiccuped sob came from the young wizard’s mouth. 

“I-I can’t… I won’t leave her…” He said only raising up lightly to face Victor. 

He kneeled next to Mateo with his arm still held out in support. Behind him Carla stood with stunned tears, Naomi was softly sobbing into Gabe’s chest, Gabe was holding onto Naomi with a tight grip and closed eyes, and finally there knelt towards the side of the group was Esteban… 

When his eyes met Esteban’s, a whole new slew of emotions emerged within him. 

As if sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere and the rigidness of Mateo’s form, Esteban stood up slowly. He too made his way over to the crater and carefully dropped beside them. 

His mouth hung open with no words, seemingly stunned. His eyes running over and over his cousin, the fallen princess, and the Royal Wizard who protected her so fiercely. 

“I hope you’re happy,” Mateo said in a detached and clenched voice. 

“I-I never wanted this… Please you have to know… I never wanted this!” Esteban exclaimed, pounding his fists to the ground and beginning to weep. 

But what was there to be said? What could be done now? All that was left was the aftermath.

Mateo could feel hatred begin to rise in him and decided to just look back down at Elena’s face; something that always used to calm him before. He gently fixed the bangs framing her face; his fingers cherishing the softness of her cheeks and each strand of chestnut hair. He tilted her head upwards to a more comfortable position and just… just gazed at her. 

“I’d give anything… anything to bring her back…” He thought through new tears. 

“Mateo… I know you have no reason to trust me especially right now but what if… what if I knew a way to potentially save Elena?” Esteban whispered, still clinging to the ground under him. 

Everyone notably froze at his insinuation and Mateo for his part took Elena into his arms instantly, cradling her head against his chest. He defensively glared at the once Chancellor. 

“Don’t you dare touch her.” He said through clenched teeth, ready to strike if he had to. Just because Elena wasn’t with them anymore, did not mean he would stop protecting her and being by her side like he promised. 

Esteban looked up with pleading eyes. 

“Please listen to me… I think I know something we can do, but we have to do so quickly… Please, I beg you to let me try.” He pleaded with the wizard, rushing over to him only to have Victor stop him, tamborita aimed ready. 

“Victor. You have no reason to trust me either, I know I have wronged you, but please let me try and right my wrongs. Elena… Elena deserves to live… She didn’t deserve all I’ve put her through and much less this fate. I have to try, please…” He stated, desperation seeping from his words. 

Mateo didn’t know what to think. He was absolutely right. Elena had suffered terribly due to his actions. The entire royal family had and now partially due to his actions, she was gone… Why should he trust anything he had to say? But then again… what was there left to lose?

“Victor, let him try,” Mateo said through closed eyes, praying he wouldn’t add this to his long list of regrets.   
-

“This has to work… Please work.” Esteban chanted to himself, lifting his now cracked scepter. It was a bitter reminder of his betrayal, but he hoped that right now it would be the thing that would help mend his deepest wrong. He didn’t know what he would do if it didn’t.

Closing his eyes, he visualized Elena. Her small child form running with him through the palace halls. He pictured her tight hugs when he lost his parents. He saw her disappear in Shuriki’s spell. Recalled her reappear to bring down the evil sorceress with his help. Navidads, birthdays, adventures, royal council meetings, and everything in between. Her life through his eyes flashed in ribbons. 

“Elena, I am so sorry.” He said and lightly touched his scepter to her still body. 

He poured into the spell all his regret, guilt, pain, grief, and even love for his family. Dark purple magic began to swirl around them and illuminated the crystal scepter Elena had been holding when she passed. The blue crystal began to glow slowly and soon grew brighter and brighter. 

Mateo looked at the scepter and then Esteban. The light and dark magic spiraled together, encasing Elena… For a moment he was worried and then the dark hues began to lighten until they too were golden in color, swirling and swirling faster and faster around them. All around could be seen memories displaying Esteban’s memories with Elena from his life. 

They looked on in awe. 

Esteban kept concentrated, however, chanting Meruvian words and phrases without stopping. The swirling continued, the wind picking up with it, and producing a small cyclone. 

Suddenly Esteban opened his eyes and the magic burst forward, flooding into Elena’s body as he collapsed backward in exhaustion. 

Victor ran over to examine him and breathed a sigh of relief; he was alive. But what about Elena?

Mateo was on her again instantly. 

“Elena!” He yelled, clutching onto her form again. 

His fingers on her face slowly began to recognize the feeling of warmth… Color seemed to return to the princess, spreading from her heart to the rest of her body. Mateo could only hold his breath, not being able to fully believe what he was seeing happen before his very eyes. 

“M-Mateo?” Whispered a familiar feminine voice as Elena’s lids began to open slightly. 

The royal wizard could now gaze into her eyes again... He was actually looking into her again…

Mateo could not contain his emotions and he found himself breaking down for the second time that fateful day.

“Oh, Elena!” He wept as he hugged her now breathing, living body. 

She seemed to still be out of it and confused about what was going on around her, but Mateo just couldn’t stop the tears from coming. She was here. She was there with him again. He was too afraid to let her go and have her disappear again. 

“Thank you. Thank you truly.” He said, turning to Esteban’s fallen self and the tears of joy continued to flow as the rest of their friends ran to them, equally as emotional, and showering the princess with all the love they had.   
-

“Presenting, Elena Castillo-Flores, the Queen of Avalor!” Armando proudly proclaimed.

The throne room was filled with friends, royals, dignitaries, and beyond. Warmth and happiness filled the area as cheers began for the newly crowned queen. 

Standing in front of the crowds, her mother’s crown on her head and her brand new blue gown flowing around her, was the Queen herself. She was a vision. The picture of elegance and beauty. Her heart glowing through her. 

Raising her crystal scepter, the room was engulfed with its familiar glow as the cheers continued and sounds of awe. 

She could not believe she was truly here. 

Her entire life leading to this moment. 

Looking to her sides, she saw the people who helped her get to this moment. Her friends, her family, they were her pillars. She took the time to examine each face, internally thanking every single one of them for all they had done. 

Her Grandparents who helped raise her and guide her. 

Her sister who had inspired her to be herself. 

Naomi who had always been so honest from the beginning. 

Gabe who had always been true and protective. 

Even Esteban who had turned back around for the family. 

And finally Mateo. Who when she began to think, had a never-ending list attached to him. 

Glancing over her shoulder just enough, she saw him staring at her in complete awe, pride, and care. His smile was bright and so authentically him. 

And now she was here getting to see it another day and for hopefully as long as she lived.   
-

The stone railing of the ballroom balcony was cool under her fingers. The sky was bright with stars that twinkled. She smiled feeling as though she could just envision her parent’s bright faces amidst the galaxy above. She touched one hand to her heart and knew they were there with her and had always been. It was a tender moment to mark the start of a new journey in her life, while never forgetting her very beginnings.

“A penny for your thought your highness?” came a teasing voice from behind. 

She smiled. Without having to turn around she could sense Mateo’s warm, comforting form. 

“Don’t start with that.” She said laughing. 

He smiled warmly before stepping beside her, leaning on the balcony. She could see the stars reflected in his eyes. 

“So, what’s next Elena?” He said breaking his concentration from the sky to her, moving closer to take her hand. 

He had been extra protective since her near demise, his hands always near and ready to reach out. 

She didn’t have to ask him to know that that incident had scarred him to this very moment. She could see it in the little things. Her encounter with death had caused a change in him. 

“I’m not really sure if I’m honest. Taking each day at a time… not taking it for granted…” She spoke honestly with a small smile. 

His smile slightly faltered. There she saw that flash of hurt and something else cross his features. 

Squeezing his hand she whispered, “I know we haven’t really talked about it and you haven’t brought it up, likely not to worry me and we don’t have to now, but I want to know what’s next for you?”

Without missing a beat he replied, “Whatever is next for you, is next for me.” 

Momentarily shocked by his words, she didn’t register he had moved even closer until she could feel his breath lightly hitting her cheeks. She didn’t dare move when she did notice. 

“I don’t have the full details, but I know I’ll be by your side for as long as I am breathing. I’ll be here however you’ll have me.” He whispered back into the small space between them. 

The air was growing tense and igniting with something she couldn’t quite name. It felt pleasant and scary all at once, like looking into the ocean before you jumped in. It was unknown territory. 

“I still need you by my side. That I know.” She said was a slight tremble. 

He leaned in closer; she didn’t know any closer existed…  
“Then that’s where I’ll be. I promise.” His eyes flickered over her features. 

As the breeze blew by and the moon glowed and illuminated, their promise was sealed with the space between them finally closing. Two hearts intertwined for as long as they would live. 

BONUS SCENE:  
A squeal of excitement could just barely heard behind the glass doors. 

“I knew it!” Naomi said punching Gabe’s shoulder, whose mouth still hung open like a fish. 

“Cough it up Nunez,” She said closing his jaw with her hand. 

Gabe sputtered a blush on his cheeks and began to dig through his pockets. 

“And both of you can deliver my crate of dolces to my room later.” Said another voice. 

Luisa stood there with a smug smile and arms crossed in victory. The two teens groaned and she laughed before looking back through the glass doors that led to the occupied balcony where the Queen and her Royal Wizard were engulfed in their own world. Her grand daughter’s future was going to be so bright and full of love from all around, this she had no doubt about.


	10. The Magic I See Within You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the finale and conclusion, Coronation Day! Many have been speculating quite a bit on the EoA Discord server about what we will see and what ships may (or may not) sail tomorrow as well. In the spirit of some fluffy fun, here’s my take on if Mateo sang a reprise of “The Magic Within You” to Elena in return.

The Queen’s crown sat on a guarded pillar in the center of the Crown Jewels room. It had sat there amongst the other sparkling pieces that had been passed down through the royal family for decades in Avalor. Each crown, brooch, ring, earrings, bracelets, and necklaces had a story behind it and had seen many events play out. And yet these jewels had sat largely unused and it waiting for years as the royal family had disappeared for a period of time and the kingdom nearly fell… It was almost hard to believe that in two days’ time, a new era would officially begin however and the Crown Jewels would once again shine in public. Currently, the Queen’s crown sat in the center of the room as the soon-to-be Queen stared at it from the large doors. 

Elena’s eyes were locked on that very crown. It glimmered golden with its diamonds, rubies, and sapphires set in place, creating a beautiful design that clearly stated it belonged to royalty. Soon, very soon, it would be hers. All would know just with one look that she was the true reigning royal of the kingdom. All on her own now as her time had finally come. 

She had been waiting and preparing for this ever since she was born. So why did it seem that those jewels were casting a heavy shadow over her now? 

Elena sighed before making her way towards the crown. The sun’s light hit it perfectly, reflecting it’s color onto the polished floor before it. 

She stopped right before it, taking a deep breath. She could do this. 

As she began to outstretch her fingers toward it, a voice rang through the room. 

“Elena?” came Mateo’s voice from the doors she had just been at. 

She turned toward her friend, giving him a sheepish smile. 

“Oh hey, Mateo! I was just checking on the crown. Looks pretty good. Guess my job is done!” She said before turning and beginning to walk away nervously. 

Mateo clearly wasn’t buying it, however. 

“Uh-huh… Are you sure that’s it?” He asked her curiously, eyeing her and the crown she had been staring at earlier. 

Elena nodded in false confidence that was soon given away by her dress changing colors. 

Mateo raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay so maybe that’s not all…” She had no choice but to admit quietly. 

Footsteps came closer to her and soon she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. 

“You know you can always talk to me amiga.” He said with a soft smile. 

She looked into his eyes that always pierced so deeply into hers. She could sense his concern and sincerity, so she reached up with her own hand to cover his. 

“I know I can.” She said much more confidently than before. 

Which led to them sitting on the steps of the room and the princess pouring out her heart to her best friend. 

“I’ve been preparing my whole life for this moment, Mateo. What if I mess it up?” She said looking down, clutching her glimmering dress. 

He paused a moment before speaking up, “You know someone wise once told me when I was unsure of myself that you have to believe the magic within yourself.” 

Elena chuckled, “You know when you’ve been stuck in a magical amulet and fall into a magical well absorbing their powers, it really does make that phrase a bit more ironic.” 

Mateo giggled, “You know what I mean though. Elena, I know you are ready. You just have to fully believe in yourself now too.” 

“The student has surpassed the master.” She said lightly laughing again until she noticed Mateo stand up before her. 

“Well, then you should know to listen up because I’m definitely only going to sing this once.” He said, winking in her direction. 

“The first time that I met you I could see, that you were meant to be a true leader to us all. Taking on the forces of the dark, with your confident spark and always standing strong.” Mateo sang, waving his hands to mimic her confrontation of Shuriki years ago, making Elena laugh. 

“You’re starting a new path to fulfill your destiny. So now is not the time to doubt, your heart and your true purpose here, because we need you as our guide.” He said extending his hands out to Elena, to pull her up to her feet.

“But there’s a lesson you will not find in a book. Inside yourself, you know you ought to look. Trust your courage and your light, inner strength is by your side. And it will always see you through... if you believe the magic within you.” He continued to sing around her, spinning her softly before pointing to the crown as they slowly made their way back over to it. 

Elena reached out to the crown again, before hesitating, however. 

“But, if, I’m not sure, I can’t. Those words will hold you down. Instead, just say I’m ready! Those words will remind you, you are!” He said popping up behind her, startling her slightly by placing his hands on her shoulders tenderly and ducking to look at her face. 

She blushed lightly at the small distance before he moved again.

“Cast all those doubts away, tell all those lies goodbye. Do what you’re meant to do and let your magic fly!” He sang even more confidently at her and outstretching the crown to her now. 

Elena beamed at her friend before bowing and letting him place it firmly on her head now. 

Mateo smiled proudly, “‘Cuz there’s a lesson you told me I could not find in a book. It worked back then and now you surely know. Trust your heart and let it fly, your friends and I will be by your side. And you will always push right through. If you believe the magic within you…” He sang as he took her by the hands and danced with her around the room in her crown; her giggles filled the air where doubt once existed, washed away. 

She wore it so confidently now, where it clearly belonged, and her lighthearted smile sent his heart ablaze. 

Their dancing soon came to an end and he lightly courtesied before looking into her eyes again. 

“You must believe, the magic... I see in you.” He finished, more confidently then anything else he said before. 

He meant it too. Of all the spells he had learned and all the spirits and creatures he had met, Elena Castillo-Flores was the most magical part of his life. 

The room was now silent as Mateo’s words hovered in the space. 

Elena felt her cheeks warming again. 

Mateo had come such a long way from the shy boy in her memories at the balcony that night. He had turned into a man that now stood in front of her, having just sung his heart out to her instead. 

His own cheeks seemed to turn red in realization at his words perhaps? Or the emotion behind them? 

And so the two of them stood, face to face, cheeks rosy, letting the silence amplify their unspoken emotions… for now.


	11. The Day Avalor Won't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank the EoA Discord enough for all the laughter and emotions shared after the Finale! Fan fic, art, and more were thrown and in the midst of it all a story began to unravel. Below is the culmination of the ideas of myself, Gus, Sushibelle, Halloweennut, and more who contributed to a silly head canon I had. Without you all, this story wouldn’t have happened and you all deserve equal credit. So without further, please enjoy! (P.S. It’s a long one!)

In the Kingdom of Avalor…

The laughter of children could be heard coming from the village square. Giggles of different tones and pitches were mixed about as soon applause joined them. 

A small puppet show’s curtain fell and the puppeteer himself stepped out in front taking a bow. 

“Armando! Tell another one!” A small child in the front said happily. 

“Yes! Please?” came another pleading voice, followed by a chorus of agreeing voices urging the man on further. 

The man, Armando, looked around at the crowd and then back at his lovely wife who motioned for him to continue with a large smile on her own face, saying she clearly wanted to see him continue as well. 

With a half sigh, Armando smiled back at the crowd, “Alright then! One more story.” He said and moved towards the back of the puppet theater stage. 

The children cheered and began to chatter amongst themselves as he prepared the next performance for them. 

“What story do you think he’ll tell next?” Asked one of the older girls, braiding flowers into her long hair. 

This made a younger girl next to her think. “Hmm, what if it’s about the Sunbirds?” She said, flapping her arms like wings. 

“Shhhh! He’s about to start!” came another voice. 

The crimson curtain began to rise and Armando’s voice rang out, “This is the story of a beautiful Queen and a powerful Wizard… The tale of a day no one in Avalor would soon forget...” 

-

Queen Elena flopped herself onto the throne in the ballroom, her crown tilting forward slightly as she did so. It had been a tiring day filled with royal documents and decrees piling up slowly on her desk. This was the side of ruling she hadn’t been looking forward to at all. But she bore it all with as much motivation as she could knowing that she had a duty to her people she had only just begun! 

Still… she could afford to take a little break and the quiet of the ballroom currently was quite relaxing to the new Queen, so much so that she began to close her eyes and breathe in deeply.  
The large doors at the top of the stairs slamming open against the marble walls however ended any moment of rest she had begun to have. 

Elena jumped alarmed, turning toward the stairs where her sister now scurried frantically down to her. 

Princess Isabel looked disheveled and out of breath enough to concern her sister who stood up to meet her. 

“Isa? What’s wrong!” She said, looking her over for anything off. 

The princess groaned, cupping her cheeks, “Elena! I have a serious problem!” She stated. 

“What is it? Are you alright? Did someone do something to you?” The Queen continued questioning, taking in her sister’s demeanor, and trying to find the source of her agony. 

Isabel paused before mumbling, “Prince James… asked me to go on a… date with him…”

Elena got closer, “Prince James did what?” She asked, not fully understanding her little sister’s muttered words. 

“Prince James… ASKED ME ON A DATE.” The little princess ended up yelling in frustration, ducking her face into her hands. 

Elena was temporarily stunned. Her little sister had been asked on a date by a boy. She knew this day would come after all Isa was beautiful and smart! Isabel possessed so many amazing talents and traits that would surely one day wow someone in a different way… But she had no idea it would come so soon. She had seen them hit it off well at her Coronation and even dance, but an actual date?!

“Earth to Elena… Say something please?” Her sister said, peering out from her hands. 

“Sorry Isa, you just caught me off guard there! Wow, so Prince James huh?” The Queen said now teasingly with a wink. 

A groan from between hands confirmed that the teasing had worked. “Yes yes, now please I’m freaking out here. What do I do?” She said fully facing her sister. 

“Isa, I’m flattered truly that you’d come to me with this, but why did you come to me for this kind of advice? Why not Abuela or even Naomi? Don’t you think they’d have a little more… expertise here?” Elena said, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

Her sister looked at her confused, “What do you mean more expertise? I figured you’d know enough. I mean haven’t you and Mateo been seeing each other this whole time?” She dropped casually. 

Elena didn’t know what she had been expecting as a response, but THAT definitely hadn’t been it. It was equivalent to the feeling of freezing water pouring over her. 

“I-I… what?!” She sputtered out, eyes wide. 

“You don’t have to be shy about it, we all saw you guys dance together at your Coronation. Plus you guys basically live together here at the palace. It’s not actually a secret.” Isabel said, waving her hands around her. 

Elena still hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Did I hear that we’re talking about Elena and Mateo?” popped a blonde head from the top of the stairs also. 

Chancellor Naomi seemed almost giddy with excitement as she looked over at the two sisters. 

“I-I..” Elena continued to stutter, not being to form any coherent thoughts. 

“Oh come on Elena, it’s okay! You can totally let up on the secrecy. I think by now most of the Ever Realm has a pretty good idea of what’s going on between you to two.” Naomi said, causing Isabel to laugh a little. 

Elena however still felt like she wasn’t even breathing. 

“Um, Elena?” Asked Isabel a bit concerned when she realized her sister was still frozen in place. 

Just then one of the palace maids came by with a bucket and mop, “For what it’s worth your Highness I must say I think you both make a wonderful pair. You remind me of me and my own husband when we were young.” She said kindly with a warm smile, before continuing with her tasks. 

“W-We what?!” The Queen finally said. 

“Wait… unless there isn’t something going on… or you just really didn’t know?” Naomi suddenly responded connecting the dots with Elena’s shocked behavior. 

Inside the Queen’s mind was a jumble of emotions and thoughts threatening to flood her. Her dress wasn’t flashing different colors, but emotions flashed across her face just as clearly. 

It wasn’t until the throne behind them began to tremble did the girls realize Elena was about to burst. 

-

Across the hallway, an older woman carrying a basket overheard the topic of discussion from the opened doors of the throne room. 

One Rafa de Alva couldn’t help but listen in when she heard her son’s name mentioned and boy was she happy she did! Her son and the Queen?! How wonderful! 

Her steps became much more quick and joyful as she now moved with even more purpose to see her son. 

-

“Mateo! It’s me, your Mami!” She called down into the Master Wizard’s secret library. 

A thump and the dropping of something was heard before Mateo de Alva appeared. 

“Mom! I didn’t know you’d be visiting… Wait how did you even get in?” He said looking up at his mother skeptically. 

She smiled proudly back down to him, “That’s not important, what is that I brought you some of your favorite baked rolls!” She said holding up her woven basket. 

“Oh, thanks! I’m in the middle of working on a potion, but if you want you can come down” He said sheepishly looking back over at his half-completed potion and books. 

When he turned around Rafa had already made her way down the spiral stairs and was grinning ear to ear. 

Mateo moved to give her a hug and take the basket from her, but her unusually extra bright smile was confusing him a bit. 

“Um, thanks again Mami.” He said before turning back to his books, trying to ignore the strange vibes he was getting from his mother. Maybe she had just really missed him lately?

“You’re welcome mijo! Now, Mateo did you really think your own mother wouldn’t find out about what you’ve been up to in the palace?” She said leaning in close. 

Now Mateo was really confused. What he had been up to in the palace? What did she mean? He’d been pretty busy since the Coronation brewing new potions and working alongside both the Royal Guard and Isabel to improve and incorporate their magical defenses further. Besides that, he had taken on teaching the Delgados more magic as well. He really hadn’t had much time for leisure, so what could she be meaning? 

“What do you mean?” He asked, turning around to gather a bottle of pure lavender extract. 

Rafa laughed, “Why when the wedding is!” She stated simply. 

Mateo stopped mid-pour. 

“The...what?” He said slowly to comprehend what he was hearing.

“Oh, mijo you don’t have to be so shy with your mama! I’m so happy to hear the news! The Queen of Avalor and my son?! You’re growing up so quickly!” She said with a joyful tone. 

It was at that moment that Mateo in his stunned brain fog ended up dumping the whole bottle of extract into the potion brew and the entire room erupted in a cloud of purple smoke. A small explosive sound could be heard from that side of the palace causing everyone nearby to stop what they were doing.   
-

“Let’s go over this again so I fully understand… So you were on the way here when you heard Elena and Naomi talking about… me?” Mateo said as he was still trying to wipe the purple residue off his robes and process what his mother was telling him. 

He couldn’t believe he had been so distracted he had caused a minor explosion. Luckily for his mother and him, it wasn’t anything serious beyond coloring them in purple powder. He had given several maids and royal guards a near heart attack however in the process… 

“Yes! I even overheard one of the palace attendants mention that she thought you both were a lovely pair, even reminding her of the relationship with her husband. Isn’t that so sweet?” She said, clasping her hands with a dreamy tone. 

Mateo couldn’t help but facepalm. This had to be a misunderstanding. Him and Elena? They were just very close friends… Sure they had been through a lot together and he thought she was the most amazing person in the world, but again they were just friends, even if Mateo sometimes wished they were more. Deep inside, he had a pretty good idea how he felt but he would always put Elena’s happiness and needs first, even if it meant above his own. This mentality had caused him to lock away his feelings for the better part of the past 3-4 years. 

Having now cleaned up fully, Mateo put down the rag he had been using. “I’m going to go talk to Elena.” He announced. 

Rafa beamed, blotches of purple still visible on her, “Oh of course! Can’t stay away from true love.” 

Mateo instantly blushed hard, pulling at his robe collar, and walking toward the throne room. 

-

“Alright Elena, let’s just calm down here,” Naomi said, backing away slowly from her friend. 

“Yea! We were just teasing. I’m sure not the entire realm knows!” Isabel offered in support, also slowly backing away. 

“What?!” She exclaimed as her throne began to shake and hover in the air. 

Realizing that her flurry of emotions was causing a scene yet again, she instantly closed her eyes and began to recite, “Baby Jaquins. Abuela’s Chocolates,” and more things that made her happy and relaxed. 

And yet even with all those lovely things in mind Elena still felt her breath quickening. Mateo and her?! Everyone knew apparently?! But they were just best friends?! ….Weren’t they though? The last time she had fully seen him had been her Coronation several days ago. When she had appointed him officially the Master Wizard and he had asked to be her first dance… 

She felt herself gasp lightly. Was that a sign? Was there more meaning behind it? Yes, they had danced quite a bit together in the end… but he had been dancing with Carla too? They even look quite comfortable with each other…

Her heart clenched as this new thought came with a new emotion. 

“Okay whatever you’re thinking about now, don’t!” Naomi yelled as she and Isabel observed the plants in the ballroom suddenly begin to grow violently in length, threatening to envelop the entire room they were in. 

The plant vines quickly began to reach outside the open windows and through the connecting doors, spilling out to other areas. Those outside could suddenly see vines wrap themselves around the north palace tower and began to flee in horror, wondering what kind of magical mishap or creature had been unleashed now. 

Elena could only watch on in horror, hands clasping her face. 

“Oh no no no!” She said trying to fan herself to hopefully calm down a little.   
Not even a full week into her reign as Queen and she had already lost control of her magic… again. 

-

Mateo jumped backward just in time as a large mass of green sprung into the hallway from the throne room. 

“Woah!” He exclaimed, examining what he now realized was a plant vine moving further down the hall. 

“Elena!” He yelled realizing the source of the vines was coming from the room his mother said she was last in. 

The thought of her being in danger somehow motivated him to move and with a blasted spell, he made it through the nearly blocked doorway. 

As he looked down into the room, he was surprised to find that the only ones in the room were Elena, Isabel, and Naomi; not a malvago or creature in sight. The vines were continuing to move around, but he also took note of the hovering throne and banners flying around in a magical mess. Isabel and Naomi seemed to be trying to seek cover, but Elena was found in the center, looking around rapidly in fear. 

His eyes softened when he realized what was happening and he put his Tamborita away behind him. 

Elena’s eyes continued to flash around until they settled on him. 

“Mateo.” She simply said, some relief coming to her in seeing him. 

The vines halted their growth and expansion and the throne, along with the banners, fell to the floor. He noticed this and smiled. He knew she could handle herself; he never doubted her. He was still glad to see that he had a calming effect on her nonetheless. 

Little pitter-pattering footsteps hopped behind him and soon the ever colorful Flo was standing in between the two friends. 

“You guys are getting married?! Can I be the flower girl, please?!” She squealed happily. 

Both Elena and Mateo found themselves stunned for another time again today. Caught with saucer-shaped eyes and mouths hung wide open, the room around them began to shake yet again. 

“Oh no…” Isabel said from behind a pillar. 

Mateo turned to see the movement resume before landing on Elena once more, just in time to see her flush a wild red and suddenly begin to tumble. 

He rushed forward and caught the Queen, delicately holding her in alarm, her crown tumbling from her head and rolling to a stop in front of Flo. 

No one in the room dared to move. Not even the vines. 

“Sooo… Should I take that as a no?” Flo said innocently looking at Mateo and the Queen now laying in his arms. 

-

“I can’t believe this all happened…” Elena said, flopping back onto her bed. 

Mateo moved to sit next to her cautiously, fiddling with his hands. “I’m so sorry for my mom’s gossip…” he said, feeling so guilty that this ended with Elena even fainting and the palace covered in vines still. 

She turned to look at him, “Oh Mateo, this isn’t your fault. Or your mother’s. Truth be told, what she did overhear technically happened…” 

This caused Mateo to look at her strangely. 

“Isa came to me for dating advice and she, well, she thought you and I… were a thing? And that’s where this whole mess started… Because I couldn’t handle my emotions and react properly. I’m sorry…” Elena admitted, sitting up against her pillows and avoiding eye contact in embarrassment. 

Mateo felt the rose tint fill his cheeks again. So that’s where the rumor came from. 

“I-It’s okay, really! You don’t have anything to be sorry about. It was all just a big misunderstanding.” He said, trying to contain his blush. 

“Of course… just a misunderstanding…” He heard her mumble from beside him. 

The almost disappointed tone in her voice caught his attention and despite his blushed appearance, he turned to her. Her face was lowered and she was staring at her hands. She seemed sad almost?

“Elena? It was just a misunderstanding right?” He asked carefully, not daring to insinuate something too deeply and risk their friendship. After all he had very firmly accepted his place in her life, as a best friend and trusted ally, and nothing more. He was content with that. Whatever made her happy, he would support her. He would be with her always. 

Her honey eyes looked up at him finally, “You know, apparently Isa wasn’t the only one that thought that? Naomi and even some of the palace staff noted our… bond. The way we danced at the Coronation and how close we are on the daily, they just took it naturally as a sign of something more. Accepted it so easily and even celebrated it…” 

He didn’t know what to say to all that. Was it really that obvious how deeply he cared for her to others? So much so that people didn’t even question it, but happily accepted it? And they thought it was mutual? 

“Mateo… Was it just all just a misunderstanding?” She finally asked him in return, a curious look on her face. 

Here it was. A moment. A door. She was asking him. Would he speak up? Would he finally pour out his feelings after years and risk their bond? Or would he deny them and keep their friendship where it was? He had spent moments wondering if he would ever get to this moment and what he would do when he did. Now it was actually here. 

While she looked at him still cautiously and hadn’t moved closer to him, he swore he could note every single tiny detail about her in this moment. She looked so vulnerable. Her eyes wide and observing him. He loved her eyes; he could stare at them forever, even now. They were the eyes of his best friend and the one person in the world that he swore knew him more than anyone else. But they were also the eyes of the newly crowned Queen. They were the eyes of someone who had been through so much and deserved to be happy. Could he face those eyes with this reality? With his truth? 

Could he really live a life without doing so?

He hesitantly reached out for her hand, Elena’s breath hitching. 

“What if… what if it wasn’t fully? What if there was some truth?” He said, leaping into the unknown. 

Elena’s face was reading a thousand emotions all at once when she whispered, “What was true…?” 

“The truth is that while we might not ‘be a thing’, the thought might have crossed my mind once or twice… or more than that. The truth is that we do have an amazing bond and I-I treasure you dearly. Dancing with you at your Coronation was one of my favorite memories… I could have danced with you all night and more if you’d let me…” He finally confessed carefully, feeling a large weight fall off his shoulders and now the fear of her reaction sinking in. 

“B-But what about Carla?” She suddenly asked, before covering her mouth embarrassed. 

“Carla? Me and her made up. We’re friends now and yes we had a great time at your Coronation, but Elena it was you that I wanted to be by all night. But it was your day, you deserved to choose what made you happy. You were so joyful and carefree that night, I didn’t want to impose myself… I’ve always just wanted you to be happy.” He replied, clasping her hands gently to steady himself as the truths made themselves known. 

She felt almost stupid for being jealous… Here he just shared his heart to her, like he had done many times before, but this time he was sharing it fully… With the fear of the unknown hanging around them. 

What would she say now?

“But… but what if you also make me happy?” She tested saying out loud. 

Mateo sat up straight as a rail. Had he heard that correctly? 

“M-Me?!” He stuttered out in disbelief. His hazel-green eyes looking at her with hope. 

Her hands gripped his further, “Yes you, Mateo de Alva. You also make me happy. If I’m also honest, you make me very happy actually.” 

He swore her own beautiful eyes were shining right through him. This was definitely a moment he knew he would never be able to forget for as long as he lived. He wanted to engrain every single second of it to memory. He never thought this would actually happen, yet fate it seemed had other plans. 

“So… where do we go from here?” He asked bashfully, leaning closer to her. He knew where he wanted it to go, but he would wait as long as she wanted if he had to. 

Elena smirked, “Wherever we want to go querido.” Taking the plunge and addressing him with a term of endearment that she had heard her mother use for her father. 

Mateo couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “Well, I guess you’ll be able to give your sister some advice after all huh?” He said back, suddenly more confident and even flirty with her. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” The Queen said, pulling him even closer and closing her eyes. 

“Whatever you wish for my Queen.” And soon the two were locked together, the day’s chaotic events fading around them, making way for the start of something truly magical. 

-

“And so the Queen and her Wizard began their love story together that day. Their love not only fixed the magical vines, but bloomed an entire field of roses in the palace gardens. Their love still lives on strongly, for there is no greater magic than love, and the entire kingdom of Avalor knows this because of them.” The puppeteer said, having the puppets of Queen Elena and King Mateo join in a hug, surrounded by hearts before the curtain fell down again. Marlena finished strumming the last notes of the love song she was accompanying the show with. 

Loud applause filled both of their ears as the town’s children and some passersbys stood to their feet. 

“Bravo! Bravo!” They said together and Armando couldn’t help but blush as he took his wife’s hand to bow together. 

Looking over at Marlena’s smile, he couldn’t help but feel so blessed to have his own piece of a fairy tale as well. 

-

“I love hearing that story! It’s so different getting to actually see it though right Joaquin?!” said one of the older girls in the back of the crowd.

Her large hazel eyes had a far off dreamy look to them as she played with the flowers in her wavy hair. 

Her brother however looked nearly disgusted, “Ew! As if we didn’t have to already deal with mom and dad daily Alicia…” He said crossing his arms and rolling his amber eyes remembering his parent’s constant displays of affection throughout the palace and beyond. 

She sighed, “I think it’s lovely. They are still so in love just like that day once upon a time ago...”


End file.
